Just Swing and Sway
by Titled Heart
Summary: AU. A tale of debauchery within a lifestyle where there's a fine line between having fun and cheating. Smut-fic. Eventual Kogan  among other pairings within the four boys  Slash and het within.
1. Chapter 1

_Please read this before continuing on!_

_I just want to warn you guys about what you're getting into when reading this story. Basically, I'm leaping outside (more like jet packing) of my comfort zone with this story. There is smut every chapter. And it's not just PWP! I know, amazing right? I am dying right now because I can't believe I actually wrote any of this. And this is the tame chapter. I assure you. Reading this, you will be dealing with a swinger lifestyle. And yes, there is going to be quite a bit of angst with this. _

_Starting pairings are Kenlos and Jogan...however...it will turn into a whole smattering of couples. This is going to deal with the fine lines of what is considered cheating within a relationship such as this one. Also deals with polygamy. I played around with just turning it into an OT4, but I didn't feel that would be the best option. But you'll understand the ending couples soon enough, it's kind of obvious._

_I really want to dedicate this story to waterwicca for pushing (/cough/shoving/cough/) me into writing the lemon for Mad World. It's kind of opened my eyes to a whole new style of writing for myself. Since I was able to push through that one and have such a lovely reception for it, I figured it was time I try my hand at one of these._

_And of course, to Jakii for being up at (what was it...8 o'clock?) in the morning and reading this chapter and blushing with me. You guys, she is possibly the most awesome person ever. And she pushed me through the next chapter as well...but that's another story entirely. XD _

_Let me know what you guys think. I need the feedback to help me decide how I should continue. If it's too graphic or not graphic enough, I need to know so I can fix these things!_

_

* * *

_

She was on her knees in front of him, her creamy white skin just bare and laid out for him to see every dip and curve. The tan color of his skin contrasted so beautifully when he gripped her hips in a way that made her skin look like it practically sunk in as he thrust into her ready body with slow and rhythmic movements.

Kendall loved it. Watching his Carlitos tear her apart with his cock. Even the thought of what Carlos was feeling was enough to make him hard as a rock. Watching her blonde hair spill over her shoulders and back every time her head was thrown back in a cry of pleasure, it was just so sexy.

And the brunette on her knees in front of him helped him to relieve that build up that had begun the moment Carlos had caught this couple's attention from across the room downstairs. Her mouth moved over his engorged member with a certain precision that made him curious as to her sexual orientation. He was gay, but he definitely enjoyed a good blow job. Fellatio was the same in every language and gender, and this woman was a master with her tongue.

Kendall buried his hand in the brown curls and gripped a little tightly, testing the waters. Her chocolate eyes flickered up to him and smoldered, a clear affirmative. Then he thrust up. She gagged a little, saliva trickling out of the side of her mouth and down her chin, dripping onto his balls in such a way that he had to close his eyes and think of chairs to stave off his inevitable ending. When he opened his eyes once more she was smirking at him from her position in front of his chair. He thrust up to gag her once more, just to get the cocky look to vanish as he went back to watching his husband pounding into her wife.

Carlos was getting close, his eyes beginning to open wide and then squeeze close with every thrust in; his thumb buried deep within her ass. Kendall smirked, it was the only way he knew how to get off with a woman. Some kind of ass play had to be there, otherwise his orgasm would never come. Kendall moaned at watching his husband's mouth drop open, his brows pulling together in what was always endearingly called his "O" face. And Kendall knew he had spilled out into his glove within the blonde, his hips still undulating while riding out every bit of pleasure he could.

Watching them had Kendall releasing into the brunette's mouth in front of him, pulling her head down as he did so he was sure she was swallowing. A dribble of cum rolling down the side of her lips as she tried to swallow it all. He didn't feel bad for it, she had already gotten hers earlier and hadn't warned him that she was a squirter, thereby coating his face in her own juices. Turnabout was fair play. Of course, it would be ridiculous to think _nothing_ would come shooting out of his cock.

Once he felt like his limbs could move, he stood from his chair and made his way over to the panting Latino who was staring at him from his position on the bed. The women were already playing cuddle, kissing each other sweetly and whispering in each other's ears as they bathed in the blonde one's post-coital glow. Kendall's hands wrapped around Carlos's middle, as he fell on top of him, his head snuggling into the other's chest as he listened to the _thump-thump_ of his rapidly slowing heart. Carlos ran a hand through Kendall's slightly sweat dampened hair, his other hand slowly traveling down the creamy skin.

Kendall grinned. If Carlos was anything, he was a romantic. He loved cuddling and feeling cuddled, and Kendall would give him anything in this world he wanted. And the fact that they wanted the same things made it oh so easy.

"Thanks you guys. That was amazing." The blonde woman crawled over to the couple and pursed her lips in a kissy face, waiting for them to make the next move. Kendall reached up and kissed her cheek, Carlos doing the same simultaneously on the other side. She smiled at them as they moved on to her wife. That was their rule, you could do whatever you wanted with another person, but you never kissed them. That was a privilege that was strictly for the significant other in their relationship, it was far too intimate despite the fact that they were fucking anything that caught their eye. And all sexual intercourse happened together. There was no going off with someone by themselves, even at the parties they went to. That would be considered cheating, to either one of them.

They were swinger, this was their lifestyle. And they absolutely loved it.

"Same to you, Jo." Kendall smiled at the blonde. "And Camille...I've never had a contender with my Carlos before." He joked, pulling the Latino into his arms as they all laughed together, dissipating any sort of post-engagement awkwardness . They all knew what they were there for, and Kendall tried to get rid of the tension afterwards as quickly as possible. He knew that the moment the awkwardness would set in, that was the end of the night for him. He wouldn't be able to "get it up" after that, he'd be too high strung and analytical about every gaze aimed at his husband.

He still remembered when he and Carlos had had just an open relationship. That hadn't worked out very well for him, he was possessive by nature and the thought of some other man running his hands over the caramel skin without his say-so didn't sit well with him after a while. Which is when they discussed swinging, because they still wanted to fuck other people, but they'd rather do it together. And the whole lifestyle had been working out wonderfully for the both of them for the better part of five years.

Kendall kissed Carlos, pushing his tongue into his mouth and groaning at the beautiful taste that only came with the shorter man. Camille and Jo watched them for a moment while they pulled their tight dresses up and put their heels back on, then they were gone. Probably back to the party for a second round, or maybe back home to be together by themselves. Kendall wasn't really sure, and he didn't really care.

Watching Carlos get dressed was almost as sexy as watching the clothes come off, the way his muscles tensed and moved beautifully under his skin when he pulled his black slacks up or the black button-up over his shoulders. The pure love Kendall felt for this man was almost ridiculous.

"So, are we going back downstairs? Or are you ready to go home?" Kendall asked, he didn't mind either way, he was actually quite tired even though the night was still young. It had been a long week.

Carlos shrugged. "I'm ready to go home if you are, need to get some stuff done before work on Monday and I'd rather not spend all of tomorrow doing it." He buttoned the third to last button before walking up to the blonde and helping him button his dark green shirt the rest of the way. "Besides, I think I want to cuddle and watch a movie tonight." The hopeful look on his face made Kendall melt. Even after being married near seven years, he still felt like he would do anything for this man in front of him.

"Sounds good to me." Kendall threw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, pulling him along the corridor and down the stairs towards the coat check room. The mansion that this weeks "meeting" was being held in was massive, but nothing new to the blonde. His family was wealthy themselves and he had no need to stop and amaze at the décor, or the fine polish of the marble staircase. This was a place of debauchery, plain and simple. He cared more about the people.

He was helping Carlos into his trench-coat when his eyes caught a glimpse of something. He turned his head to see what had caught his attention. Kendall felt his body set alight with a certain fire as he watched the young man across the room laugh with another couple. A taller brunette with hazel eyes had his arm wrapped loosely around the shorter brunette's shoulders. But really, he only had eyes for the shorter man, whose head was thrown back in another laugh, the sound traveling across the room and straight down to his cock.

Carlos watched his husband's face turn fiercely turned on for a moment and smirkingly followed his line of sight, watching the same couple for a moment before turning back to the blonde. "So, are we going?" Kendall seemed almost...lost, as he glanced between the couple and his husband. Indecision clearly written across his face. Carlos took his hand and squeezed. "I know, baby. How about next time? We'll look them up on the site and talk to them at the next meeting."

Kendall wanted to say no, but Carlos was right. Besides, his love had a lot of work to get done. His resolve almost wavered when those chocolate eyes honed in on him and he could see the passion ignite quickly. Oh, how he wanted to know this little brunette's name. His body burned with a want that he had only felt one other time.

Carlos chuckled, tugging slightly on his husband's hand to get him moving backwards. "It's always the little brunette's. I think I may be flattered." He joked, loving the look that adorned his lover's face. It was sexy, and he kind of wanted a little one-on-one time with him. He smirked at the man who had caught his Kendall's eyes, he was definitely attractive, and his spouse (because only married couples were allowed in this "club" of sorts) was just plain gorgeous. Next weekend was definitely going to be enjoyable, he really hoped they were at the next meeting.

Kendall allowed himself to be dragged backwards out of the mansion, maintaining eye contact with the brunette, sending a sensual smirk his way at the last moment. Oh yeah, he'd only felt that need once before; when he had met the man he knew he was going to be with for the rest of his life. The man dragging him back to their car and taking him home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hahaha...so...either this is really bad, or there are a lot of you out there who are reading but not saying anything because you're ashamed...I can tell you right now that I am SO ashamed of this chapter. I can't even begin to BELIEVE I wrote this. XD I flailed and blushed through the whole thing and let me tell you...it took me hours._

_Super special thank you to Jakii for pushing me through this...I just...I don't know what I would do without that girl. Seriously, she's my cheerleader and has been encouraging me while I'm texting her about how I'm a "terrible person and can't believe what I'm putting this poor guy through!" XD And her hilarious comments definitely help! XD_

_Anyways, once again, this won't be the chapter that I know everyone is looking forward to by now. :3 That will be the next one. This one is just the Jogan side of things, just so you guys know._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Logan shuddered. He could feel eyes following his every move. Almost as if someone were trying to get inside his skin. Which, in a place like the one he was in, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

James reached out and slung his arm around his shoulders, laughing at the joke the couple in front of them had just made. Logan sighed into the contact, his body slowly losing its tension. It was always so tough for him to meet new people at these things.

They had just moved to the big city and were accepted into this "club" a week ago. So Logan still hadn't had the time to get his bearings. And with his swinger lifestyle, it made for some awkward times. But James never seemed to mind, in fact it almost seemed as if it turned him on a little more than normal.

Logan smiled up at his husband. The man was gorgeous and amazing, and everything he ever wanted out of a partner. The sex was amazing when it was just the two of them, but there was something about locking eyes while he's pounding into someone else that just got Logan's heart racing.

He knew he was a little kinkier than most. He had learned that way back in high school when he had been a part of the scandal that had led to half the football team and all of the cheerleaders getting suspended.

Finding James, someone who embraced his inner freak, was a dream come true. They loved each other completely and wholeheartedly. But sex was sex, and being swingers was just what they liked to do. It was like having freed, but being together to enjoy it. It was exhilarating.

If only he weren't so shy in the beginning.

The feeling of eyes following his every move continued, slowly making his skin begin to tingle. Not too bad of a feeling, really. He glanced around for a moment, maybe he could find this person. They were doing an awesome job already without even touching him.

The first thing he saw was green. Clear green eyes were focused solely on him, a gorgeous face to match. Albeit the man had nothing on his hubby (but then again, James was a freak of nature in that way) but the guy definitely had him already getting half-hard. The pure _want_ and _need_ radiating off this guy reached all the way over to Logan, making his toes curl in his boots.

A small Latino started tugging on the blonde man's hand, they were obviously leaving. The caramel skinned man said something, look at Logan, then smirked before tugging a little more on his companion's hand.

Logan let out a little whimper as the man shot him a slow, predatory smirk just as he disappeared out the front door.

Then James was at his ear. "Don't worry, baby. Maybe we'll catch them next time." He placed a chaste kiss against his temple before refocusing back on the couple across from them. And it was times like those that Logan believed his husband could read minds. "So, shall we go upstairs and get this little party started?"

The blonde female across from them giggled, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers, her light blue eyes shining with lust. Logan figured she was quite attractive, if not lacking in certain aspects. Like the fact that she had breasts. Or a vagina. But she was cute.

The room they ended up in was immaculately decorated, something that would make even James proud considering his flair for interior design. But his husband didn't seem too focused on their surroundings so much as the couple before them.

James grabbed Logan without looking at him, bringing him in front of him, his back pressed against his muscular chest. "So," He began, pausing to lean down and place a chaste kiss against the shorter man's neck. Logan let out a soft sigh at the contact, moving his head to the side to allow better access. "What did you guys have planned?"

Logan shuddered, he loved when James took control of everything. His voice would get a certain edge that sent pleasure straight to his cock. He could already feel himself hardening, a little more than he already was from the look he received from that blonde haired man who had just left. James wrapped an arm around his front, his large hand smoothing down his chest until it came to a rest above his groin, cupping him through his nicely pressed slacks.

The blonde woman smirked at her husband, turning around to let him unzip the back of her pink mini-dress. The material fell around her black stilettos, revealing her naked body to the three of them. It did nothing for Logan, James was already doing everything he needed to get rock hard, but he was sure it was at least doing a little something for his husband and her husband; he could feel James' length against his ass already. She glanced at the three of them in turn before turning and making herself comfortable in a plush chair that was next to the low bed.

"I want to see you two with Dak." She purred.

"Jennifer..." The man named Dak growled darkly, and Logan couldn't tell if it was in a good way or not.

"What?" Her glossy lips formed a pout as she looked up at him. "It'd be like watching triplets. You all have brown hair and nice bodies." James smirked and Logan wanted to rip her hair out. How dare she compare the god-like appearance of his husband to hers? But then Dak was smirking at them and removing his button-up shirt, exposing his broad and toned chest, and Logan had to give him some credit.

Dak sauntered over to Logan, that leering smirk still present on his face as he reached up to start taking Logan's shirt off. He leaned forward and began nipping at his collar bone, making Logan rest his head back on James' shoulder. James lips wrapped around his earlobe, nibbling softly with his teeth while Dak made his way down his chest to his pants.

When heat engulfed his engorged member, he gasped. When had James moved his hand? Actually...when had he lost his pants?

James tweaked his nipples while Dak licked from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock. His entire body felt on fire, but he refused to let it take over his mind this time. The last time he had allowed that, he had been turned up side down and...well...not that it wasn't fun. But the week afterward was made quite difficult to walk around.

Logan found the strength within himself to pull his pelvis away from Dak's face while pushing James away at the same time. He shot James a look, his husband's face darkening into pure, unbridled lust as he covered Logan's mouth with his own, his tongue sweeping inside and battling with his own. They pulled away from each other and both turned to Dak, who was watching them while palming himself outside his boxers. Damn passion, Logan hadn't even noticed him lose his pants either.

He pulled away from his husband completely, allowing him to remove his clothes as he pushed the other man onto the low bed. He was beginning to get impatient with all this playing around. His fingers curled around the edges of his boxer-briefs, yanking them off of him as quickly as he could. His cock was jutting out slightly from his body, already leaking pre-cum at the tip.

Logan darted his tongue out and licked the liquid into his mouth, moaning as the new taste burned into his taste buds.

"My little cum slut." James growled into his ear, leaning over his body and running a hand down his back and between his ass cheeks. Logan moaned, feeling his hole twitch in anticipation, but that would have to come later. This wasn't going to be about him at the moment, he wanted to have his own fun. And they had a completely willing toy right in front of them. He turned his head back to look into hazel eyes, cocking his head slightly towards Dak before pouting. James' face lit up as he understood the silent question.

Logan reached his hand back, placing two fingers on James' lips and almost groaning at he wrapped his tongue around them. The sensual way he could move his mouth was enough to make the smaller brunette go crazy. He pulled his fingers out of that hot mouth and moved them to the entrance of the man laid out before him.

He watched as his middle finger was swallowed by the ring of muscles. "Hmm...you've done this before." Logan commented timidly, watching his digit slide in and out of the man's body with ease. He was tight, but relaxed, a sure sign that he knew what he was doing. That made what Logan wanted to do to him that less guilt-inducing. Dak groaned as another finger was added and James' member was pushed against his lips. Logan watched the man swallow around his husband's cock and ducked down to suck on a third finger on his hand before adding it with the others. James was not small in the least, and if this was going to work, then they had to stretch the brunette really well.

Once Logan saw Dak start pushing down on his fingers, he added a fourth, twisting his fingers every so often to ensure full stretching power. He glanced back at the blonde woman who sat in the chair behind them. She had thrown her leg over the arm of the chair and was softly running her fingers up and down her body, pausing to pull on her own nipples or pinch her clit. Logan smirked, this woman had some real strange kinks to want to watch two men fucking her husband.

Dak began thrusting down on his four fingers, whimpering a little bit as each push rubbed against his prostate. Logan licked a broad stripe up the man's cock before pushing his dry thumb into the man and pushing up to the middle of his palm. Dak hissed at the new stretch, and Logan pushed his fingers upward to rub against that spongy nerve before he began genuinely thrusting his whole hand into the man's body.

Once the keening sounds reached a new height, Logan removed his hand, watching the stretched skin stay open for a moment before it began tightening back up. He tugged on James' arm, making the man open his eyes and look at him. Logan nodded at the bed and the taller man smirked, pulling his cock out of Dak's mouth and laying down.

Logan leaned down and took his husband's member into his mouth, going as far down as he could before starting to swallow it even further. Dak watched the two while panting, things were about to get crazy for him. The shorter of the three pulled off James with a gasp, saliva dripping from his mouth and coating the cock in front of him. He reached out and pumped him once before turning back to Dak and tugging on his hand. He loved the control they were giving him right now. Dak seemed way too out of it to be able to properly function on his own and James was giving him those "fuck me" eyes that meant he was loving exactly what Logan was doing to them.

Logan pushed Dak towards James, who opened his arms for the man, grasping his hips and guiding him into a straddling position over his groin. Logan reached between their legs and guided James to the other man's entrance watching it slide in with little resistance due to his stretching exercises. Both men hissed as James was buried to the hilt in the other man's ass, Logan stroking himself as he watched the flesh move together.

James groaned, his head throwing back as Dak took over the pace and began bouncing on him. Logan watched for a moment before getting back into action. He pushed on the spot between Dak's shoulder blades, making him lean more fully over James, his gasp a clear indication that he didn't mind the new position. Logan sucked two fingers into his mouth, feeling the slight sense of dejavu as he placed them at the quickly becoming abused hole.

As James began pushing back in, Logan flattened his fingers against his cock, entering the body at the same time. Dak gasped, apparently he wasn't used to this much of a stretch. He continued thrusting with James, adding a new finger every couple of pulls until he felt he couldn't hold off any longer. He spit into his hand, reaching down to cover his own cock before lining himself up with his husband.

James pulled all the way out for a moment to allow Logan to grasp them both in his hand before lowering Dak's body back down, allowing them to enter at the same time. They both groaned simultaneously as their flesh rubbed together within the tight confines. Dak let out a low whine that sounded like a cross between pain and pleasure, and a gasp sounded from behind them.

Logan had almost forgotten about Jennifer, who was still watching them intently with half-lidded eyes. Her own hands were buried to the knuckle inside herself, and she was letting out small noises with each thrust inside of her husband.

He could feel himself getting extremely close, and from the faces his husband was making, he knew he wasn't alone. He wrapped his arm around Dak's torso and grasped his cock, pumping in time with their thrusts, his eyes squeezing shut as the grunts and groans all became a single symphony. He could hear Jennifer cumming behind them, her breath hitching. Dak came soon after her, his cum shooting onto James' chest and his whole body tensing rhythmically, squeezing both of the dicks buried deep inside of him. And with one last look at his husband, Logan was exploding, his vision fuzzing on the edges as he emptied himself next to his husband, his hips stuttering to a stop.

James lifted Dak off the both of them, somehow. That man's strength knew no bounds. And he pulled Logan on top of himself, bathing in the after glow with the love of his life as their skin tingled deliciously. Logan panted heavily against his lover's chest, licking the nipple that was right by his mouth and earning a chuckle in response. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies and all of his muscles began relaxing completely.

Logan turned his head to the side and watched Dak and Jennifer share a few sweet kisses, helping each other dress. She carefully pulled his pants back up and kissed up his chest while buttoning his shirt. Just another example of a loving couple who just likes sex.

"Thanks you guys, we're going to have to do this again sometime." She smiled at them, helping her husband to limp towards the door.

"Definitely." Logan responded, still having not quite caught his breath yet. James ran a hand slowly down his back, his face completely at peace as they cuddled together. "You okay, darling?"

"That was hot." James said, a smile covering his face.

Logan 'hmm'd in response, his mind and body finally coming down from its high. Then green eyes began invading his thoughts once more. "You promise we can find them next time?" He asked softly, not even bothering to elaborate on his question. He knew James had seen his face the moment he had locked eyes with that man, and he wanted him. In a way he hadn't wanted anybody since the first time he had heard James' voice.

"Yes, baby. I promise." James smiled up at him and brought him in for a slow, passionate smooch.

Logan's body began thrumming in anticipation. It was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys! The reception for the second chapter was much larger than the first! That excites me! :D And of course, I waited to post until I was a chapter ahead of myself...so this one's been done since last week when I posted chapter two. And I just wanted to warn you that I haven't looked over it since then. However, I have way too much to do before the night is done and I wanted to go ahead and post this for you guys. :3And would you believe I actually had to create a playlist for my music just so I can write a smut scene? It kind of threw me off when I would sit down to write and some classic Disney song would come on...or just...yeah...I had to create a list! Makes me laugh.  
_

_Of course, thank you, Jakii. For sitting with me on the messenger while I whined about how horrible I believe my writing to be and cursing the day I decided to start this fic only to turn around and giggle about how epic it really is that I'm attempting something new. I love you, soul sister. With all my heart!_

* * *

Kendall tapped his toes, his chin in his hands as he watched the clock above the television. His fingers drummed against his knee impatiently.

"Carlos." He called across the room to the attached bathroom where his husband was finishing up his shower. "Are you going to be done anytime in the near future? Or should we forget about tonight." The thought of staying in wasn't on the top of his list of things to do, but if that's what Carlos preferred, he would do anything for him. The answering laugh made him grin.

"Baby, calm down." Carlos teased as he came out of the steamy room while buttoning up his shirt. Kendall's eyes followed his fingers as the tan skin disappeared inch by inch. Was it normal to still be so attracted to someone after ten years?

Not that anything about their relationship was very normal anyways. Normal was for people who had nothing important in their lives. He didn't want to be normal.

"Does this mean you're ready then?" The blonde reached up as Carlos came to a stop in front of him, gripping his hips tightly and nuzzling his nose to his stomach. Carlos chuckled, carding a hand through blonde hair before gripping the strands tightly and jerking Kendall's head back sharply. He leaned down and nipped at his lover's lips, earning a low growl.

"Yes, Mr. Impatient. I'm ready." Then he sauntered away. Kendall laughed, his husband became quite the little slut when he knew they were about to go to their meeting.

The air outside was warm enough for them to drive with the top down on the car, and the cool breeze did little to calm the blonde man down. He hadn't been this excited for one of these things in a long time.

After leaving the last meeting, he had taken Carlos home, ravaged him to release the residual lust that had begun pooling in his groin from the moment he laid eyes on that man across the room, then they had sat before the computer to go through the list of couples on the website for their club. They had found the brunette couple in the new members list and the image of this Logan guy's grinning face had burned itself into Kendall's brain. He felt that exact same urge to just stake his claim, despite his husband who had his arms wrapped around the shorter man in their picture. But he had decided that

Logan and James would be theirs for the night.

Which is why he was a little annoyed that Carlos had taken so long. He didn't want to get there only to find the couple already preoccupied, thereby losing his chance. He had already waited a week; asking him to wait any longer would just be torture.

After they checked their coats at the door Kendall made a beeline for the bar, taking a cursory glance over everyone in the large open social area. No cute little brunette in sight. He gave a tight-lipped grin to a couple eying him coyly and nodded in a not-so inviting way. He was waiting for the couple he wanted, nobody else was going to do for that night, even Carlos knew that as he trailed behind the blonde with an excited smile on his face.

Whenever Kendall had his eye set on something, he was about as sexy as he could possibly get. His one-track mind never failed to get him what he wanted, which only made his little Latino husband even hotter for the man. And if finding this Logan person was how he was going to make sure the taller man was happy for the night, then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Kendall pounded back the drink set before him without even asking what it was. He was jittery, and nervous, two things that he never really felt on a normal basis. His tensed muscles relaxed as a hand smoothed across his back and a body pressed into his side. Carlos kissed his shoulder quickly, rubbing his nose against the taller man's neck before looking around the room once again.

"So, how are you guys doing tonight?" The husky voice came from their right and both heads swiveled in that direction, Kendall almost sighed in relief. Because there he was, with his wide brown eyes alight with something he was pretty sure was happiness and lust and passion all swirled into one. He wasn't the one who had spoken, no that was the taller man who had his arm wrapped around the shorter one's shoulders. His hazel eyes were sizing both Kendall and Carlos up as if he knew who they were but had been waiting to make his own judgment on them.

"Pretty good, actually." Carlos answered, leaning so that his back was pressed against Kendall's front, a casual smile on his face. Kendall only had eyes for the man who had been on his mind for the better part of every day for the past week, his hand subconsciously coming up to rest on his husband's hip as he studied the other brunette. He almost felt outnumbered around the three of them, being the only blonde there. "You two new in town?"

And here was where they would learn the most. It was almost like an unspoken code among those with their lifestyle. Their answer would tell them everything they needed to know.

The two men exchanged grins, the shorter of the two still choosing not to say anything, before turning back to them. "Nah, we moved here a while back. Been looking for a..." The hazel-eyed man paused for a moment. "for a couple's club that we liked for the past month or so. I'm James, and this is my husband, Logan." Kendall smiled at the two of them, his body already aching with the need to get Logan naked.

"I'm Kendall." The blonde finally spoke, and he watched as Logan's eyes seemed to get even darker, his pupils dilating. James smirked before running the back of his fingers on the side of Logan's neck. Kendall swallowed deeply. "And this is my hub, Carlos." The Latino chuckled before turning to the bar and ordering a few drinks, the names of which escaped the blonde who was far too focused on the male who had yet to speak.

"So, you guys want to find a more secluded place and talk a bit? It's always nice to have new friends in town." Carlos gestured to the two other drinks on the bar before grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him in the direction of the stairs to the upper rooms.

"Sounds good to me." James responded, following their lead with Logan in tow, who was biting his lower lip and looking really shy. It made Kendall's cock jump in his pants, that innocent expression and bashful demeanor. Surely there was a kinky freak beneath that exterior, otherwise he wouldn't be in a place like this.

Carlos pounced onto one of the large, cushy love seats that were in the room they chose and Kendall chuckled at his lover's childish behavior. Another thing he loved about the man, he was such a big kid at heart. The blonde took his place next to the Latino, his arm slinging across the back of their seat, taking his drink from his over eager husband. James and Logan took the seat directly across from them and leaned into each other's sides without any hesitation. The love was definitely palpable between the two of them, and that warmed Kendall's heart a degree...but he was still focused on how to get Logan's clothes off the fastest.

"You guys meet some nice people so far?" Kendall asked, directing his question to the silent member of their foursome. The mystery of what he sounded like when he talked was starting to get under his skin, at this rate, he wouldn't be able to take his time with the man, he'd be too wound up. Maybe he had a high pitched voice, and didn't want anyone to think he sounded girly. Or maybe it was freakishly deep and he was afraid of scaring someone. The thought was a bit worrisome. What if his voice just wasn't attractive?

"Of course, it's hard not to meet nice people with this social butterfly around." Logan responded, his voice crisp and clear as he nudged the tall man beside him with a playful wink.

The air felt like it had been sucked from Kendall's lungs. Logan didn't have some weird girl voice or anything; it was perfect. The dulcet tones of it went straight to the blonde's heart and he felt his pulse kick up a notch, earning an odd glance from Carlos. Was it audible from that far away? He didn't think he was getting enough air in his lungs or oxygen to his brain, all the blood in his body had flown south and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to sit still for very much longer. The need to be inside the short brunette was so overwhelming.

Carlos must have noticed his wide-eyed stare because he cleared his throat (probably to hide a chuckle). "You'll have to forgive, Kendall. He saw you guys as we were leaving last time and has been a little...eager...to meet you." He nudged the blonde's side surreptitiously with his hand, smirking at the annoyed glance he received in return. James let out a deep chuckle and Logan just smiled while a blush painted his cheeks.

Brown eyes focused in on green and refused to budge, the color getting darker the longer they stared at each other. "I bottom."

That was all Kendall needed to hear before he was up and out of his seat, grasping at the shorter man's waist and using strength he didn't know he possessed to pick him up and toss him onto the low-lying bed just behind their seats. Logan let out an almost inaudible squeak as he bounced. The blonde glanced back at his husband and James who were watching the two of them with lustfully dark expressions on their faces.

His tie was the first thing to get loosened up and come off, he kept it balled in his fist as he crept up Logan's body and gave him a predatory smirk. He set the tie aside for the moment, it would serve its purpose soon enough, then began working on the brunette's shirt. The material came off quickly enough and Kendall quickly took possession of the smaller man's tie with another grin.

He could feel Logan watching him curiously as he reached up and pulled his hands together, quickly tying them together tightly. Then he reached for his own forgotten tie and looked down into the wide eyes of the brunette before leaning down, his lips brushing teasingly over his ear. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you." He nipped the skin there lightly then pulled himself back up and quickly blind-folded the shorter man.

Kendall wanted to groan at seeing Logan in such a vulnerable position, it was possibly one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, next to Carlos in the same position. But damn, Logan made him want to really just lose control. He glanced over his shoulder and really did groan, Carlos had somehow found his way to be next to James and they were both touching each other in places that weren't visible due to their pants being in the way; James was sucking on Carlos's neck and the Latino was watching Kendall with half-lidded eyes.

His lips attached themselves to Logan's neck as soon as he turned back, sucking and licking his way down the soft skin, savoring the taste. He could feel the vibrations as Logan moaned softly, his face moving slightly as if he were searching for something. Kendall smirked and continued his trek down the pale body, removing any article of clothing in his path until the brunette remained in just his boxers, his erection straining against the fabric enticingly.

Kendall leaned down and mouthed at the impressive appendage through the material, sucking slightly as he got to the head, basking in the gasps and moans that move earned him. The taste of pre-cum seeped through the fabric and seared his taste buds as his tongue moved over the damp spot, his body humming in anticipation. He pulled away for a moment to calm himself, there was no way he wasn't going to make this last. Sure, they hooked up with the same couple a few times sometimes, but even if they decided to meet up once a week, he wanted to savor this first time.

"What's going on?" Logan whispered, probably having heard the loud groan that came from behind them. Kendall smiled, climbing back up the smaller body, making sure to press his body as closely to the warm skin as possible as he placed his lips next to his ear again, turning so he could see their husbands at the same time.

"Well, first of all, James has Carlos laying down on the couch, both of their shirts are off and your husband is running his hands down mine's tan skin." He whispered huskily, his lips grazing the shell of Logan's ear every so often. "Mmm. Carlos is biting James' neck and your husband is groaning in pure ecstasy. Carlos is very good with his mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if he makes James cum when he has his cock in his mouth, I know I love it."

Logan whimpered, his legs shifting impatiently. Kendall chuckled darkly, running his hand down below Logan's boxers to cup him. The hard flesh felt so wonderful in his palm and he pumped his hand up and down for a moment, listening to the noises that tore from the brunette's mouth. The sound had him throbbing with need, but he wasn't going to rush. And he had to keep telling himself that.

"They're going to fuck each other." He whispered again, squeezing Logan's member gently. "Just like we are, does that make you hot?" If he answered no, he was a dirty liar, because even Kendall could tell the brunette was as hard as a rock and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Yesssss." Logan hissed, his body writhing against Kendall's touch. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he pulled his body back down until he was level with the brunette's groin once again. He licked his lips at just the thought of tasting him fully. The boxers had to go, they were in the way and he was getting impatient.

His mouth began watering as each inch of flesh was exposed fully to his gaze. He couldn't stop himself from licking a broad stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue before his mouth engulfed the full length. It was a moment he greatly appreciated his lack of gag reflex as he swallowed around the member. Logan's size was no laughing matter, but Kendall had become a pro at these things. If he was honest with himself, though, the taste was probably the most amazing thing to ever hit his tongue. Everything about this man seemed to match up to Carlos in some way, which was a little scary. Kendall loved his husband, deeply.

He moaned, knowing the sound and vibrations would at least drive the brunette a little crazy. He pulled off and took a deep breath before surging back forward and licking his way down. He peppered little kisses on the soft skin of Logan's balls, licking one into his mouth and rolling it around before doing the same to the other. The brunette's corresponding groan put a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he continued his way down.

Logan's puckered hole was right before him and he flattened his tongue as he made a pass over it, earning a whimper. Oh, the noises that man was making was enough to make him happy for the rest of his life. He kept passing over his entrance, each time pushing in a little more until he could bury his tongue all the way inside. The brunette began pushing back against him, his nose bumping into his balls every time he thrust himself downwards.

Kendall pulled back, reveling in the sight of this man quivering beneath him. He was getting to that point where he couldn't wait any longer, not with the way Logan's face was contorting beneath that blindfold in ways that let Kendall know he was doing a good job. He sucked two fingers into his mouth quickly, coating them liberally in saliva. Of course Logan wasn't a virgin, but that didn't mean he wanted it to hurt. Okay, so maybe if it hurt a little that was kind of hot, but he had the insane urge to go slow and make this time memorable.

He circled the entrance with his finger as a warning before plunging both digits inside, burying them to the knuckle. Logan gasped before pushing down onto the fingers, moving his own hips impatiently as Kendall began scissoring and pushing against him. He swiped his fingers over the spongy gland inside him once before pulling out fully.

"Kendall, please." Logan moaned, his lips turning down in a desperate frown as he wriggled against the bed sheets. Kendall bit his bottom lip as he quickly rid himself of the pants he still had on. He spit in his palm and lubed his cock up, hissing at the touch to the sensitive flesh. He had been so focused on Logan that he had completely forgotten about his own pleasure, gaining all of that from the moans that escaped the brunette's lips.

He lined himself up and plunged forward quickly. "Oh, God. You're so fucking tight, Logan." He whispered huskily, leaning his body over to kiss at the other man's neck. His body was thrumming with the need to just go crazy and pound into the smaller body. Once Logan began squirming once again, he pulled out until only the head remained swallowed by that tight ring of muscles before snapping his hips forward. They both made noises of pleasure simultaneously, Kendall buried his face into Logan's neck as he continued driving into that heat that fit him like a glove.

He knew he had angled his hips right when he heard a breathless gasp beside his ear. "There. Oh, Kendall. I'm-" Logan was cut off by another sharp intake of air as Kendall concentrated on hitting that spot continuously. He could feel the brunette clamping down on him in a rhythm and pulled his body back a little bit, looking down at his beautiful face. He wanted to see his eyes when he came.

"Logan," Kendall panted, pulling the tie from around the shorter man's eyes. "Look at me." His voice was gruff from exertion and pleasure as he continued plowing forward without mercy. As soon as those brown eyes locked onto him, he smiled, leaning on one arm while reaching the other hand forward to stroke Logan's cheek. Then he leaned down and captured the brunette's mouth with his own, swallowing Logan's gasp as he came, painting their stomachs white. Kendall pushed forward a couple more times before releasing himself deep inside his companion, his tongue moving forward in time with his undulating hips.

A different sounding gasp came from behind them, making Kendall pull away quickly to look toward his husband who was on his hands and knees in front of James, his body surging forward every time James thrust into him. The sight was intoxicating to watch, but the look in Carlos's eyes as he stared at Kendall had him gulping.

Carlos had seen him kiss Logan. He had broken a rule, and he was going to be in trouble later. James was watching them too, but he looked as if he'd rather deal with it in privacy then public as he pulled Carlos's attention back around to himself. After they had both released together, the four of them stood up and began getting dressed. James and Logan helped dress each other while Carlos kept his distance.

Oh yeah, he was in big trouble.

"That was, yeah, wow." Logan panted, smiling up at Kendall while shooting glances at James and Carlos. Kendall wasn't sure what the rules were for the other couple, but he figured it was about the same as theirs.

"We should definitely do this again some time." James remarked, patting Carlos on the shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek, shooting another look at Logan, who looked away. The small Latino smiled up at the tall brunette and kissed him on the cheek in return, nodding, yet not saying anything.

Kendall felt extremely awkward, and he hated that. This was supposed to be the best night they had ever had while doing this whole swinging thing, and he couldn't deny that it was for him. He looked over to Logan and had to suppress a soft smile, he couldn't help but feel things for this man that made him confused.

"Thank you." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss the brunette's cheek one last time, lingering slightly on the skin before following Carlos from the room. "Goodnight you guys, we'll see you next week?" He knew he was probably making things worse for him later by asking, especially seeing the bitchy look Carlos threw him from the hallway, but he wasn't about to go another week without knowing if he'd ever see Logan again.

"Definitely." Logan responded, leaning into James's side as he smiled longingly at the blonde. Kendall nodded before quickly following his disappearing husband, only having a moment to grab his coat before having to chase after the Latino who was already sitting in the passenger's seat of their car.

"Carlos-" He was cut off by the tan hand that raised itself in front of his face. The Latino's stoic face only proceeded to worry Kendall even more.

"We'll talk about this when we get home, Knight." Carlos bit out, staring straight ahead, his muscles tense.

Kendall was going to have to do a lot of ass kissing to get out of this one. But he didn't regret one moment, kissing Logan was like falling over the edge of a cliff. Exciting, exhilarating, and breath taking. He might not be allowed to do it again, but that memory would stay with him for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_And chapter four is here! Which means I just finished chapter five and am about to start chapter six! So, this is kind of a filler chapter, but at the same time not. And there are two parts to the chapter! XD I don't even know why I'm so excited about that, probably just delusional from lack of down time. So anyways, here ya go._

_You guys totally need to thank Jakii for this whole story, she's the one who is keeping me on track. No joke, I forget what I want to do with a chapter and she's just like "Hang on...*silence* okay here's what we talked about was gonna happen next..." And I'm like "O.O you're amazing..." So, fo realz, she's good people (and if anyone gets that reference, I will give you my first born child...)_

_Yeah...and I know this is a little late...I had this all ready to post last night, but I got halfway through the next scene and had to go to bed. I'm even about to fall asleep right now at the computer. But...um...the next chapter is over 5.2k words. o.o So look forward to that next week!  
_

* * *

Logan turned the car into the driveway of the temporary rental home they had found while they searched for the house that seemed right for them. He sighed as he turned the key and shut the vehicle off and turned to his husband.

James seemed lost in thought as he looked out the window, his chin in his hand. He didn't look angry, so Logan counted that as a win. But he didn't seem very happy either.

"James..." Logan said, hoping to pull his lover from whatever daze he seemed to be in. "Baby, what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since..." He trailed off as his body pulsed in content as memories flooded his mind. Having sex with Kendall had been, possibly, one of the hottest things he'd ever done since the first time he had made love with James. He didn't know what it was about the blonde with the crazy eyebrows that made his mind go crazy, but it happened every time he thought of him.

James turned and watched him for a moment before sighing and smiling softly. "Nothing, baby." He reached a hand up to cup Logan's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm just a little irritated that he kissed you. And I'm fighting that rare bout of jealousy that I get every once in a while." His face softened as he watched Logan's eyes widen. Logan had completely forgotten about the kiss. Well...he hadn't forgotten at all, at least his body hadn't, but it hadn't been at the forefront of his mind since they left their meeting and silently drove home.

"Oh." He breathed out, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth to chew on it. James reached his thumb over, pulling it out and grinning at him.

"I know, it wasn't your fault. You were blind-folded. But you know how I feel about that." He rubbed his thumb over the bottom lip again. "It's way too intimate." Logan let out a short laugh, his face lighting up in mirth.

"Yep, because sucking someone else's cock isn't intimate at all." He joked, relieved when James let out a boisterous chuckle, his own face softening into an amused smile.

"You're right." Then he was pulling away and opening his car door and meeting Logan at the front of the car so they could walk into the house hand-in-hand.

They got ready for bed, poking fun at each other for every silly thing the other did. It was how it had always been between the two of them. James had always been amazingly down to earth and open about their whole relationship, one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him.

"I'm still not very happy about the kiss." James commented as he threw his arm over Logan's naked waist, spooning their bodies together perfectly. They always had been a perfect fit. "It's _emotionally_ intimate." Logan grinned, looking over his shoulder so he could partially see his husband's face.

"Have you been thinking about that this whole time?" He asked with a chuckle. James shrugged, a little sheepishly, matching the shorter man's grin.

"You know I'm not as quick witted as you are." James tapped the side of Logan's head affectionately. "But yeah, you know I don't like that. I just don't feel like I can be _mad_ about it, you know?" Logan nodded, because he did understand. There was such a blurred line between what they did and inappropriateness, it was hard to know what one could really be mad about.

"I know, baby." Logan rolled over in his husband's arms, resting his head close enough that their noses were almost touching. "I'm sorry, and it won't happen again." James smiled warmly and pecked him on the nose. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Logan watched his husband's face soften and his breathing even out by the light of the moon shining in their window. He reached up and rubbed his thumb on his cheek lightly before sighing guiltily. As much as he told James he understood, he still couldn't help himself from going back over the night. Kendall kissing him had been one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. Logan loved James with all his heart, nothing had changed on that front. But the pull he felt towards Kendall was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

He closed his eyes and slowly let unconsciousness take hold, visions of a muscular blonde holding him in his arms and kissing him passionately floating before him.

He dreamed very well that night.

XOXOXOXOX

Carlos was silent in the car, his arms folded across his chest. Though he wasn't outright pouting, Kendall could see the bitch fit simmering just below the surface. He prayed for slow traffic and red lights the whole way. Anything that would delay the inevitable argument that was sure to blow out the moment they stepped foot in their house.

Kendall's shoulders tensed as he unlocked the front door and held the door open for his husband, usually it was enough to bring at least a grin onto the Latino's face; he loved it when the blonde did gentlemanly things. But the shorter man's face remained impassive as he breezed by Kendall and went straight up the staircase and out of sight.

Kendall sighed, running a hand over his face. He knew he had messed up, but that didn't mean he regretted any of it. How could he when the memory of Logan's lips against his was sure to haunt him until he could get the shorter man under him again. He bit his lip as he made his way up the stairs to try and salvage what he could of one of the best nights of his life.

Carlos ignored him as he opened the door to their bedroom, focusing on changing into his sleep clothes and avoiding eye contact. Kendall exhaled, watching the love of his life move about the room.

"Baby, come on. Please talk to me." His voice took on a pleasing quality, a rarity when it came to the blonde, but the Latino just looked at him blankly and remained silent. "Carlos Roberto Garcia-Knight. _Stop_ ignoring me."

Carlos turned to him with a dark scowl, but sighed. "What do you want?" The words were crisp with hurt and anger; Kendall inwardly flinched.

"I want to talk about what's making you so mad. Because, you know, in a marriage you kind of have to communicate for it to work." He gave Carlos a sort of condescending look that probably wasn't helping matters all too much.

"We only have a couple of rules in this relationship. No fucking without the other present." The Latino held up one finger, frowning even deeper. "And two, you don't kiss them on the mouth!" He held up a second finger, practically shoving the digits in the blonde's face.

Kendall felt the guilt beginning to sink in. "I'm sorry, baby. I was caught up in the moment!" The brunette shook his head jerkily, still fuming.

"No, I realize you've been _lusting_ after this guy all week and you were excited. I get that. But it doesn't excuse you breaking a rule!" His arms were flying wildly and Kendall couldn't help but find his anger oddly arousing. It wasn't often that the Latino got so riled up. He wanted this argument over with so he could _show_ his husband how sorry he was.

"What can I do to fix this?" He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, a pout coming to his face. Carlos continued to glare at him.

"That pout can get you out of almost everything, blondie. But right now, I'm pissed. Try again." His dark brown eyes remained hard and his arms crossed over his chest, keeping a semblance of distance between them.

Kendall smirked and pulled his husband even closer, resting his lips against his ear. "How about you be in control tonight?" The blonde's body thrummed at the prospect of the shorter man dominating him, something that was more rare than anything. And it was bound to be extra rough. Especially with the glare still marring his husband's usually happy face.

Carlos suddenly gripped onto the collar of his shirt and pulled their lips together in a hard kiss, catching the blonde off guard. "You're going to regret saying that, Knight." The Latino growled lowly, nipping almost painfully at the blonde's lips. Then he was pushing his husband backwards roughly. The back of Kendall's knees hit the edge of their bed and he fell back into the plush comforter. His heart was already pounding out of his chest and his cock was straining against his pants as he watched his dark haired lover stalking towards him in the most animalistic way possible.

He was straddled and divested of his pants in record time before Carlos reached up and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying in all directions. Kendall whimpered, he'd have to buy a new shirt now, and that was one of his favorites. He didn't think his husband would be so careless about his clothes. Then again, he had never seen this side of the Hispanic before, and that was saying something. It wasn't like they never fought, but it was never anything serious. He was beginning to think he may have made a mistake in offering himself up for domination.

Then Carlos was sucking on the sensitive part of his neck and all hesitation and second thoughts left his mind. He could feel the blood pooling under his skin and knew he'd be struggling to cover the hickey from hell for the next week. Teeth bit into the soft skin and he couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his mouth, even if he had been trying. The chills crawled over his body, straight to his toes and everywhere in between. One tan hand traced down the contours of his abs in a teasing manner that had the blonde squirming from his position under the Latino. Carlos cupped him over his boxers as he pulled away from his neck, smirking at the purple bruise that was forming quickly. Kendall let loose a keening noise as the shorter man rolled his balls around as best he could through the material before pulling back completely.

"Stop moving, baby. Or I'm going to _make_ you stop." Kendall could feel his eyes rolling back at the way those words were bit out, his heart beginning to race rapidly at the threat. His body was on fire from every caress and he was sure if his cock didn't get more action soon he was going to go insane. A smooth tongue circled his nipple before teeth bit down harshly. He groaned as pain and pleasure mixed together, making his toes curl. Carlos slid lower down his body, the fabric of his nice button-up shirt creating a delicious friction against his skin. His boxers were pulled down with quick movements and he was completely exposed to the air, his cock throbbing as it jutted just slightly over his stomach.

Carlos smirked down at him and licked his lips, his eyes darkening even more as he leaned down and licked a broad stripe from balls to the head of his member, making him hiss and other obscene noises to escape from him. "God, Carlos. If this is how you are going to punish me, then I may piss you off again tomorrow." He murmured, his hands covering his face as his body tingled just from the light movements of the Latino's tongue.

"Really?"

Kendall put his hands down and placed an arm behind his head so he could see his husband better, an eyebrow raising at the angry tone the man was using. His face had taken on a slightly more sinister look, and he felt himself gulping in apprehension.

Carlos stepped away from the bed and began tearing his clothes off, throwing them on the ground with force as he glared down at the blonde. He crawled back up Kendall's body, stopping to sit on his chest, knocking some of the air out of him. He may be small, but he had muscles, which added more weight than one would think. His thick cock was right in the blonde's face, the tip oozing with precum. Carlos grabbed himself and smeared the thick liquid against Kendall's lips. The blonde's tongue darted out to taste, grazing the soft skin of the head teasingly.

The Latino growled, a sound that was becoming commonplace that night, as he pushed harder against Kendall's lips, making him take his length in his mouth before he was ready. Carlos wasn't going easy on him anymore as he pushed forward, the blonde gagged a little as the back of his throat was grazed rhythmically. He could feel saliva escaping his mouth each time his husband pulled back only to surge forward again, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. It was uncomfortable at first, but when Carlos threaded his fingers through his blonde locks and tugged, he felt his cock jump in pleasure and his gag reflex relaxed slightly.

He gasped for breath as his Latino finally pulled off him after another couple of thrusts into his mouth, his scalp tender and his mouth wet from his own spit. Carlos smirked down at him, reaching behind him to rub Kendall's dick lightly before jumping off the bed completely. "Get on your stomach." He commanded, disappearing into their closet for a moment. The blonde didn't dare disobey and quickly moved to pull the blankets from the bed, wiping the drool from his chin with the back of his hand and laying on his stomach.

He couldn't see when Carlos came back, but knew he had when he felt a click around his wrist. Cold metal gleamed back at him and before he knew it, his ankle had the same restraint around it. Kendall turned his head and saw his husband moving to the other side of the bed and click two more sets of handcuffs on his other ankle and wrist. He pulled his wrist, watching the metal move against the metal bar of their large bed, his body was stretched tight to where he could barely move beyond twisting his head.

Kendall jumped as he felt a wetness at his entrance, and could only see Carlos' dark hair as he lapped at his hole, moving his lips to one ass cheek and biting the soft skin there. He moaned at the feeling; being a top, he never had his ass played with much. Which he preferred, but Carlos was wreaking havoc on his pleasured nerves and he couldn't find it in him to care at all.

A sharp smack to one of his ass cheeks pulled a yelp from him. He turned his head and saw Carlos studying his face blankly, his hand poised to come down again. Which it did, even harder. He hissed, pain spiking through his body from the spot. The shorter man rubbed a hand down the curve of his ass, in between his legs until he was rubbing his member, making him squirm, but the handcuffs kept him from moving much at all. He whined in annoyance of his limited movement.

"I told you I'd make you stop moving." Carlos whispered into one of his ears, licking the shell of it before bringing his hand back down and smacking him on his already abused ass cheek. Kendall jerked, and his cock rubbed against the soft sheets of the bed in the most pleasurable way possible. "If I start hurting you too much, let me know." And Kendall's heart thumped heavily in his chest. Carlos was pissed off at him beyond belief, to the point of acting extremely uncharacteristic, and he still cared enough to give him an out. If he didn't love him before, he did now.

The blonde nodded, his eyes half-lidded in lust as he watched Carlos reach into the bed-side table where they kept all their supplied, extracting a bottle with a blue cap. The Latino's body was pressed fully on top of him as he reached, and when he pulled back, he nipped at Kendall's shoulder.

Coldness pressed against him for a moment before shoving into his entrance, pain exploding from that point where he could tell Carlos had thrust two fingers inside him without warning. His teeth clenched as he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. Carlos leaned down and licked around his fingers, making Kendall tense for a moment before completely relaxing, that tongue was magic and this was just proof of that for the blonde. The digits began moving slowly, scissoring occasionally until Kendall was pressing back as much as he could with his limited movement. The Latino added another finger, making the blonde cringe for a moment as he was stretched even more than before until one grazed against the bundle of nerves within him.

"_Carlos_." Kendall groaned out as pleasure curled through his body. It was amazing to him how just one spot could elicit such a reaction from any male who was touched there, himself being no exception. He felt a wet kiss being placed on one of his ass cheeks. Then Carlos was pulling his fingers away and Kendall could feel the bed shift even though he couldn't see what his husband was doing. Without warning, something much larger than fingers was pushed inside of him in one swift motion. He cried out and Carlos stopped moving, his feet shifting beside Kendall's hips (which made him wonder when Carlos had become so strong in his legs if he was holding himself above his body so well without moving at all).

"You okay, baby?" He could tell by the shaky quality of his lover's voice that he was straining to hold himself back, having experienced that particular sensation on many occasions. Kendall turned his head as best he could and nodded back at the caramel toned man. This wasn't his first time bottoming to his husband, but it was the first time not being thoroughly prepared. He watched as his husband used his own knees as leverage as he began bouncing, sliding in and out of him at a slow pace. He was impressed with his thigh muscles, and even more impressed with the pleasure that instantly began despite the crucial pain he felt only moments before.

After a few minutes going slowly, Carlos moved himself to where his knees were against the bed and thrust more fully into his husband's body. They both moaned in unison as he went even deeper than before, brushing perfectly against that critical spot within Kendall's body. He reached behind his own body to rub against the blonde's balls, his hips beginning to jerk erratically as he came upon his own orgasm. The thought of his lover about to cum, added to the stimulation of the sheets against his dick had Kendall gasping out as he came. His abused body shuddering deliciously as Carlos joined him in euphoria soon after, his body pressing down on the blonde even more fully as he breathed heavily against the back of his neck.

Without a word, he pulled out and went to unlocking Kendall's binds and collapsing next to him on the bed. The blonde pulled him into his arms, feeling the urge to cuddle as much as possible as he kissed his cheeks over and over. His guilt intensifying as Carlos continued to stare up at the ceiling from his position on his back.

"I'm really sorry, Carlos. I promise it won't happen again. We don't even have to see them again." The words cut his heart in half as he said it, his world already seeming dimmer at the prospect. Logan had gotten under his skin somehow, and the thought of never being able to be near him again was making him feel as if his life were ending. But he loved Carlos, and he would do anything to make him happy.

Carlos turned and raised an eyebrow at him, as if he could see how much the thought of doing that was killing him. "No." He finally answered after a minute. "No, we'll see them next week. Only this time, _I_ get to fuck Logan, with James. And you get to watch." His face gave nothing away to his thoughts, and that only made Kendall feel guiltier at the surge of jealousy that pooled in his stomach. The thought of watching his husband and Logan's husband get to push inside of him while he only got to watch, it drove him insane. But he had to make it up to his husband. They were bound for life, and he would do anything the Latino wanted to make him happy.

Even if it was going against his baser instincts to claim Logan as his. But he would do it, for Carlos. He would not touch Logan at their next meeting.

God grant him patience.


	5. Chapter 5

_And here's the loooong chapter. I really didn't expect it to turn into 5.3k words, but *shrug* I guess that's what happens sometimes. I had a hard time getting this chapter started, which will probably show in the first thousand words. Everything's a little disjointed and probably awkward because I had such a hard time getting the flow going. So I apologize now for that._

_I also want to apologize now, just in case next week I don't get the next chapter out on time. I have some medical stuff going on right now (anybody remember me mentioning that Friday that I had off and was so excited because it was the first one in three weeks? Yeah...I ended up in the hospital) So, some stuff may be happening next week that will have me out of commission for a few days. And since I usually start writing the next chapter around Wednesday, I may not be able to do that next week. But I'm going to try!_

_And of course, thank you to the wonderful Jakii. Because she is probably getting so sick of me ragging on myself about how horrible I think the scenes are and still not making me feel like a fool! XD She's awesome, guys. Seriously. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it now. Especially our collaboration project 'I've Always Been Yours.' She wrote the Kendall parts and I wrote the Logan ones...so go...read XChemicalXFallXPanicX's stuff...now...mine can wait...seriously. And since I was supposed to write a super long one-shot for Dylan for his birthday that dealt with a three-some, I'm going to be lazy and dedicate this chapter to him. XD It's not JKL, but it is JCL...so...no complaining Dylan. No complaining.  
_

* * *

Logan smiled at the two females in front of him. The blonde one reminded him so much of Kendall that he was almost impatient enough to settle for her rather than wait any longer. But her eyes were all wrong, so the thoughts left his mind almost as quickly as they came.

"So, you two been coming to these get togethers for very long now?" Camille, the brunette, asked, bringing the champagne flute to her full lips and sending a wink his way. He wasn't opposed to having sex with girls, he was bisexual after all, but he wasn't really in the mood for it that night. "We haven't seen you around." Jo, the blonde who had him missing Kendall, smiled at her wife and twirled one of her brown curls around her finger.

"We've been coming here for about two weeks." James was leaning with his forearm against the bar to the left of him. "Nice people. Definitely a lot more...versatile than what we're used to." He glanced over at Logan, who smirked into his drink, thinking about their little tryst with Dak and Jennifer with fondness.

"Oh, definitely. It's been about that long since we were last in, both of our schedules limit our time out sometimes." Jo commented, watching Logan curiously as he glanced around the open area. "The last time we were here our favorite guys finally showed up after their vacation." Logan started, why would they mention they had favorites if they wanted to get them upstairs? Wasn't that a little...skeezy? But then again, this whole situation wasn't exactly normal.

"Oh really? You have favorites?" James grinned slyly at his husband, pinching his butt sneakily to remind him to watch his facial expressions. Sometimes he gave all his emotions away on his face. "I think we're starting to get some favorites, too."

Camille nodded excitedly, obviously having found a conversation line that greatly interested her. "Have you guys met Kendall and Carlos?" She paused to dramatically run her hand across her forehead, grinning widely. "They are probably the _best_ here. They've been together for so long that they are just kind of in-tune with each other. Makes anybody around them feel amazing." Jo shot her wife an amused look before chuckling.

"Yeah, what she said." She motioned to the bartender for another drink and Logan took a large swallow of his own. He felt weird, and hot around the collar suddenly. And not in a pleasant way.

"Oh yeah, we've met them. Last weekend actually." James commented, placing his hand on Logan's shoulder and rubbing his thumb in a circle. He smiled weakly up at his husband, unsure of the odd sensation curling in his stomach.

"Wasn't Kendall the best? If I wasn't so in love with my Jo-Jo here," Camille nudged her blonde lover who rolled her eyes, obviously beyond the nickname at that point. "He would definitely be the man I went after." Logan cleared his throat to cover the sudden flush that came to his face. Even the mental image of seeing Kendall, _his Kendall_, with this little brunette made him burn with something he wasn't used to, but was sure he knew.

And the fact that he was getting jealous over someone who wasn't his husband really bothered him. He wasn't a jealous person to begin with, which was why this lifestyle suited him perfectly. He loved watching James fuck someone else while he got to watch his cock slide in and out, be it a man or woman. There was just something so erotic about it that had him cumming so hard he saw stars more than half the time.

But just thinking about Kendall and the possibility of seeing him do the same. It bothered him. Seeing him with Carlos didn't make that jealousy just rise out of no where, probably because he _knew_ that they were married. But looking at Camille and thinking about Kendall slamming into her like he had done to Logan just the week before...

James pinched his butt again and he realized he had been staring broodingly down into his cup. He grinned sheepishly up at the taller man, pursing his lips and kissing at him quickly before turning to scan the room again. How many of the people here had had the chance to fuck Kendall before him? How many times? He almost resented everyone in the room for the privilege they had been afforded that he himself had only been allowed to experience once.

Logan almost sighed in relief as he saw blonde hair walking in the door way with a smaller caramel skinned man next to him. Kendall was finally there, and he could feel the jealousy in him dwindle as everyone else just kind of...disappeared.

Carlos was, surprisingly, the one to catch his eye. The little Latino looked straight at him and smiled in a predatorial way that had Logan swallowing thickly. Then the shorter man turned back to Kendall and made a comment, turning Logan's attention that way. Kendall listened to his husband, sighed with a resigned expression coming onto his face and nodded, his head hanging a little lower than normal. He almost looked like a pouty child as he made his way towards them.

"Camille! Jo!" Carlos called out as soon as he stepped within touching distance, kissing both women on their cheeks with a wide grin. "Great to see you two." Camille snickered as she pecked him back on one tan cheek.

"Speak of the devils. We were just talking to James and Logan about our favorite couples." The brunette commented, nodding her head towards the other couple. Carlos turned to them with the grin still in place, though his eyes did darken a bit as his attention was turned. Logan felt a shiver pass through him, he had seen that look on James' face plenty of times. It was a promise that things were about to get wild.

Logan looked over to Kendall as the conversation continued around them. The blonde was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, biting the side of his lip as if he were containing himself. Logan smiled softly at him, which seemed to break some kind of spell holding the blonde in place as he turned to face him fully.

"Hey, Logan." He sighed, reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder, as if he couldn't be near the little brunette without touching him in some way. Not that Logan was complaining at all, he felt quite special when all of Kendall's attention seemed to be honed in on him.

"Kendall." The name rolled off his tongue as he nodded at the taller man. No more words seemed to be needed as they just stared at each other. Logan could no longer hear the conversation the other four were having and was thoroughly surprised when Carlos grabbed him by the wrist and tugged lightly on him.

"Come on, Logan. We're going to go upstairs so we can finish that conversation we were having last time." The Latino said, pulling him more forcefully away from Kendall and James and the other couple. He was confused at first until he saw James say something to the blonde and they both stepped up to the bar. James looked back at him momentarily with a smirk before turning back to the bar. "Don't worry, they're getting our drinks and then following."

Logan nodded, turning back so he could watch where he was walking without tripping. "So, what's wrong with Kendall tonight? He didn't seem very happy to be here." He commented. The thought of the blonde not wanting to be with him that night was a sad one.

Carlos chuckled, pausing to push open a door he had stopped in front of. "He's not." He shrugged, roughly pushing Logan into one of the love seats. Logan let out a noise of protest at being tossed around, but his cock was responding positively to the abuse. "Kendall's not allowed to participate tonight." The taller of the two looked up sharply, his breath hitching. He had been looking forward to being with Kendall for the better part of the week, and _now_ he finds out he wasn't going to be allowed to?

The Latino watched him for a moment, his head cocked to the side. "Why not?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but even he could detect the petulance in that statement.

Carlos smirked at him before walking forward so he was standing just in front of him. "Kendall broke a rule. And now he is being punished." He carded a tan hand through Logan's hair, gripping the strands briefly as he passed through. Logan's eyes slid shut at the tingle that raced down his spine. He may not be as attracted to the darker-skinned man as he was Kendall, but he wouldn't deny that he was good looking, and definitely knew how to use his hands.

He felt the top buttons of his shirt being undone, his heart racing as each button was accompanied by a swipe of warm fingers against the skin beneath. Logan opened his eyes and watched the Latino with hooded eyes, his stomach tightening as caramel hands flattened out against his abs. Carlos threw his shirt open, moving down to his knees. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss to the right of the paler man's navel, his tongue darting out to taste the skin. Logan's eyes rolled back slightly at the feel of Carlos' tongue on his body. His body was already wound tight from just _looking_ at Kendall, so any stimulation was heavenly.

His pants were quickly unbuttoned and pulled down with his boxers to his knees, his cock bouncing out of its constraint eagerly. Carlos looked at his member, appraising, before looking back into his eyes with a smirk. He ducked down, his tongue coming out to lick a broad stripe from the base of his swollen cock to the tip, flicking the tip of the muscle towards the end. Logan's hands immediately came up to his face to cover it, he could feel his cheeks flushing in pleasure and a groan threatening to escape. Carlos had a very talented mouth, he had barely done anything so far and yet Logan felt as if he were going to implode already.

"Jesus." Logan breathed out as Carlos took his whole length into his mouth, his tongue tracing indecipherable patterns on the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head slowly. He pulled off with a pop and turned his head to the side, smiling at what he found there.

"Decided to start the party without us?" Logan's eyes shot wide as his head snapped in the direction of the door to his husband, who was leaning to one side with a smug grin on his face. Logan's chest was heaving and he couldn't even begin to feel embarrassed about his pants being around his ankles while everyone else was fully dressed. His body was still coursing with electricity and he swore if he didn't get touched again soon, he was going to get pushy.

"Yes, now get the fuck in here." Logan rasped, his voice almost as wrecked as he felt.

James took the few steps across the room with his long legs, coming up behind the seat and leaning over to get in his husband's face. "Yes sir." He purred in his deep voice, sending more chills down Logan's spine. He gasped as his cock was once again engulfed in the wet heat of Carlos' mouth. James swooped down and captured the rest of his breath with a kiss that made him even weaker in the knees than usual, despite the awkward angle.

His body pushed itself down as he felt the talented mouth that Carlos possessed move off his cock and down to his balls, dedicating as much attention to both as he had everything else on his body. The man knew what the fuck he was doing.

James pulled away from him, watching Carlos do his thing for a moment while biting his lower lip. Logan looked down and marveled at the sight of the Latino on his knees, pleasing him as fully as Logan was sure he knew how. His eyes moved up to the chair across from them where Kendall was sitting. Leaning against one arm of the chair, his chin rested in his hand as he watched them with eyes ablaze. Logan could see the fabric of his pants stretched tightly over his own erection, but he seemed to be more focused on watching them for the time being rather than pleasing himself.

And he definitely was. Kendall had felt like he had been punched in the stomach when the first thing he had seen when they opened the door was his husband on his knees with Logan's cock filling his mouth. The surge of white-hot jealousy that had erupted within him initially took him by surprise, but it quickly ebbed as he watched his husband bob slowly. He could definitely appreciate the expertise of one of Carlos' blow jobs, the man could make a straight man gay within seconds of getting his pants off just by using his mouth. And no matter his attraction (read: possession) towards Logan, he would always enjoy seeing his own husband putting his mouth to good use.

He had taken his seat in the chair as soon as he made sure the door was locked after James had taken his place behind Logan. Watching James and Logan make out so passionately had him almost whimpering more than what Carlos was doing. He wanted to be the one bringing those goose bumps to his beautiful flesh. Taking him higher with his mouth against those plump lips.

Since that was what got him into the situation he was in, it probably wasn't the best idea in the world. But he couldn't keep his mind from placing himself in James' position instead. His eyes slid close, listening to the wet sounds filling the room as his own fantasies played out in his mind. He leaned to one side of the chair, his face going to his hand as his fingers covered his mouth.

He opened his eyes as he heard Logan let out a small gasp, watching his body push down on the couch of its own accord. It was a beautiful sight to see, and he was almost glad he was being punished. Otherwise, he'd never see this second hand, because he would always insist he be the one giving the brunette such pleasure.

Their eyes locked, as they always seemed to do when it came to them. Logan's cheeks were pink and his chest was heaving with labored breaths, and Kendall could see he was just on that brink. James reached down Logan's chest, pinching his nipples and making the shorter man groan, but his eyes never looked away from Kendall.

The blonde smirked behind his hand, even when he wasn't touching the man, he was in control. He reached one hand down and cupped himself through his pants, allowing a low moan to escape his lips and his head to loll back just a tad. Logan's chest heaved even harder as he watched the blonde, making Kendall bite his lip to keep the smug grin from his face. He rubbed his hand against the bulge in his pants, not even bothering to take his pants off just yet. The night wasn't even close to completion, and he would be pissed if he came now rather than later.

He rubbed himself a few more times before letting out a louder moan, making sure his eyes smoldered as he watched Logan intently. Logan responded with a moan of the same decibel level, his eyes closing briefly and his face scrunching minutely, then he was watching Kendall again as the other two rubbed all over him.

Then Kendall winked at him, and that seemed to be all it took. Logan's jaw dropped, his eyebrows coming together as his hand tangled through Carlos' hair as his hips rolled forward. Kendall could see his husband's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed Logan's cum, a string of saliva coming out of the side of his mouth and dribbling down his jaw as he kept himself still.

Logan gasped as his body relaxed after release. Almost too relaxed, his muscles felt like butter and his entire frame felt lethargic. Carlos pulled away from his sensitive skin with a wet pop, licking his lips as Logan watched him with hooded eyes, his eyes bouncing to the blonde watching them with the smuggest smirk the brunette had ever seen.

A nose nuzzled behind his ear. "We're not even close to being finished, Logan. You better recover quick." His husband's gruff voice sent chills down his body once again. James had always had the most amazing sex voice Logan had ever heard. He nodded weakly, leaning back and allowing his mouth to be ravaged, their tongues dancing together with familiarity.

James pulled away, pecking him once more before coming around the love seat and sitting next to him, his expression soft and loving as he pulled the shorter man's slightly sweat-dampened shirt from his limps arms. Logan smiled at him, his head lolling in his husband's direction to watch him remove the rest of his clothes, wondering when exactly James had shed his own shirt and pants. Chancing a glance at Carlos showed him in the same state of undress as he watched the two of them with a smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as he allowed the tent in his boxers to show unabashedly.

He and James shared a look, then the Latino was turning on his heel and heading toward the bed that rested mere feet away. The tallest man in the room turned back to his husband, putting one arm under his knees and the other around his back, pulling him into his lap. He nuzzled Logan's neck once again, an affectionate habit he had always had since they had started dating many years before. Then he was standing up, holding the shorter man bridal style, and carrying him to the bed, throwing him down lightly so he bounced a little. Logan chuckled, that kind of motion always pulled some kind of sound from him, be it a squeak or a laugh.

Logan turned his head to the side so he could see Carlos, who had taken up the space by his hips once again. The tanned man smirked at him, placing two of his fingers in his own mouth and sucking on them seductively enough that Logan felt his cock twitch in interest. Then the Latino leaned down and kissed his hip, shoving both fingers within him without much warning. Not that he was really complaining, his body was so relaxed that he only felt a twinge of pain from the initial penetration.

James pushed his hands into Logan's hair, pulling his attention toward his hazel eyes as Carlos prepped him slowly, sending tingles all the way to his scalp. His eyes shut and his body shuddered as his prostate was ghosted over, his cock making its steady climb back up, already at half-mast.

His mouth was suddenly hit with soft flesh and his eyes popped open only to see his husband smirking down at him. What was with all the important men in his life being smug bastards? The thought left as soon as it appeared as he was once again popped over the mouth with his husband's cock, a trail of pre-cum sticking to his cheek as it pulled away. His eyes darkened and the third time James brought his member down, Logan opened his mouth and caught it in the space, licking as best he could. He moaned loudly as another wave of pleasure spread from Carlos' fingers, and James moaned with him, enjoying the vibrations the action caused.

Carlos pulled his fingers out, making Logan whine around the flesh taking up his mouth, and positioned himself on his knees, hooking his arms under his knees and pulling him toward his body. He lined himself up, rubbing the head of his cock across the puckered hole a couple of times before pushing in, hissing as he inched inside.

Logan swirled his tongue around the head of James' member, trying to pull his mind from the stretch he was feeling. It was a good kind of pain, but it still burned, no matter how many times he did it. James thrust across his mouth, the head pushing against the shorter man's cheek, which he reached down and slapped lightly. Logan could feel the heat in his cheek, so he knew there was going to be a red spot that probably wouldn't go away for hours after they were done.

Carlos began thrusting, pushing until he was balls deep before pulling back so just the head remained, then surging back in. Logan's body was on fire between his husband abusing his mouth and the Latino abusing his hole, he wasn't sure he could handle much more. Especially when the tanned man began picking up his pace, throwing one of Logan's legs over his shoulder and gaining a whole new angle that allowed him to strike that little bundle of nerves each time.

He cried out around the cock shoved in his mouth, his body tensing in anticipation. Then everything was gone. Carlos had pulled out of him and James had removed himself from his mouth. A whimper escaped him, he couldn't hold it in even if he had really tried.

"Shhh." James leaned down, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. "We're not done yet, baby." Then he was gone and Carlos was taking his place, swooping down to put his own kiss to Logan's neck.

Kendall had finally divested himself of his pants and boxers, remaining only in his white button-up shirt as he watched the three of them. He had had to restrain his own growl as James had taken possession of Logan's mouth. He wanted to be the one plunder those soft lips, the memory he had retained was wreaking havoc on his mind and body as he craved to taste Logan again.

Watching Carlos thrust into the heat he knew Logan was endowed with only made him hotter. Sure he wished it was him, but watching his husband's face contort in complete surprise at the pleasure he felt was amazing in itself. He knew Carlos was angry at him for what had happened the week before, and not only was he punishing the blonde, but Logan as well. But the moment he entered him, Kendall could see he understood and let the instinctual side of his brain take over. There was something about fucking Logan that made you question everything about yourself. Or maybe that was just Kendall. He wasn't sure, he'd have to find out from his husband later, but he was certain that there was something about the little brunette that made his heart skip a beat and his brain go fuzzy.

He palmed himself more fully, stroking in time with each thrust of those caramel hips. When they stopped, he stopped and watched with bated breath as James made his way to where Carlos had just been. Carlos kissed Logan's neck briefly before James was flipping the shorter man over onto his knees in one movement. Kendall bit his lip, a low moan escaping his throat at the position Logan was now in. His back was arched and his mouth was already wrapped around Carlos' cock as James licked a broad stripe over his hole, his thumb flicking the span of skin between his scrotum and where his tongue was.

Logan bucked forward, choking momentarily on dick as he pushed it even further down his throat. He could feel it hit the back of his throat and fought the urge to gag. James was playing with the most favorite part of his body and he could feel his own cock throbbing with the need to be touched. The taller man ran his hand between Logan's legs briefly before pushing inside him without warning. He groaned at the new stretch, his body automatically adjusting to fit the known flesh.

He heard a low moan off to the side, pulling off Carlos with a gasp, a string of saliva still connecting from his lips to the wet tip. Logan turned his head so he could watch Kendall playing with himself, his hand seeming to move in perfect sync with every onslaught of James' hips. Their eyes locked once again as Logan began mouth at the side of the Latino's cock, and they continued to maintain that point of contact as he felt himself getting closer. And based on the erratic movements of both men on either end of him, they were close too.

Logan sucked a finger into his mouth, grinning at Kendall who watched him intently, his hand working his own cock with increasing intensity. He pulled his finger out with a wet pop, going back to tracing patterns into the flesh of Carlos' member as his wet finger trailed down his balls and to his hole. He slipped the digit inside the Latino and curled it, swiping across the spongy gland just within reach. Carlos gripped his hair kind of painfully as his orgasm was ripped from him unexpectedly and almost violently. His hips undulating as he rode out the feeling, Logan swallowing every drop.

Logan smirked, one down, three to go. He could feel James' fingers digging into his hips and one glance over his shoulder showed his husband's face scrunching rhythmically with each thrust into his body. The shorter man dropped down so his cheek was resting against the sheets of the bed, making sure he could see Kendall perfectly. The new angle had James gasping softly, and Logan reached between his legs timing it flawlessly as he grabbed and squeezed his husband's balls. Making him gasp and wrap his arm around Logan's body to stroke him as he came.

He winked at Kendall as his body tightened in ecstasy, ropes of cum painting the bed below him as James came inside him and the blonde came right before his eyes. Now he understood why he had had that smug smirk on his face, the feeling of power that came with knowing he had been the one to finally get the blonde to cum...he shuddered again.

James pulled out of him as gently as he could, plopping onto his back as soon as he had detached himself. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed heavily. Oh yeah, Logan was definitely feeling conceited at that point. Carlos had yet to recover as he leaned against his arm, his eyes closed as his head slumped to the side.

"Damn." James said, still panting slightly as he pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. He grinned at Logan who had fallen over to the side unceremoniously. He wasn't sure he could move anymore that night, after having two orgasms all in the span of thirty or so minutes, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to walk again. His limbs were heavy once again with that sated feeling and he really did not want to move.

Kendall had already pulled his clothes back on, tucking himself back into his pants while he still watched the two of them, his eyes a dark jade color that Logan was beginning to associate with want.

The blonde crawled over to his husband, placing his hands on either side of the Latino's hips and kissing him. "Let's get you dressed so we can go home, 'Los." He murmured, rubbing his lips against a tan cheek. Carlos opened his eyes lazily and nodded, moving out of his arms to stand up and walk the two steps to his clothes. "I think you wore him out. And that's not easy to do." Kendall leaned down and rubbed his lips against Logan's neck, restraining himself from moving anywhere near the brunette's lips, especially with their husbands so close and probably watching their every interaction.

"I guess I'm just good that way." Logan responded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth flirtatiously. Kendall hummed in agreement before moving to stand back up. He walked back over to Carlos and finished buttoning his shirt, the man looked as if he could fall asleep standing up. He was so precious that Kendall had to lean forward and capture his lips in a sweet kiss as he blindly made sure the Latino's clothes were on properly.

James had already re-clothed himself in record time, helping his own husband sit up so they could get his shirt on. Logan grinned drowsily at his gorgeous partner, affection swelling up within him from the sweet movements of James' hands. And it just seemed to be completed with watching Kendall dote on Carlos with tenderness.

He was so confused. First he was jealous of every person downstairs who had had the opportunity to have the blonde before he himself had. But now, he just felt...different. There was no jealousy with watching Carlos and Kendall together, acting like the loving couple they were. It was just the thought of anyone else touching the blonde that drove him insane. Perplexing, indeed.

The four of them stood up, moving like sloths toward the door, Logan limping slightly. Kendall held the door open for them, allowing Carlos to leave first, then James. When Logan began moving past him, the blonde grabbed his wrist without looking at him, waiting a moment to make sure neither of the other two were looking before he drew the shorter man into a deep kiss. His tongue surging forward to sweep through his mouth before withdrawing with a shy smile and tapping him on the ass to move him through the door.

Kendall followed close behind the smaller brunette, offering his arm as they came to the stairs so he could help him with minimal discomfort. He was content, with his arm wrapped around Logan's waist and the shorter brunette leaning into him as they slowly descended the stairs, he couldn't help the feeling that everything was just...right.

The two couples said their goodbyes outside the door, going in opposite directions to their vehicles. Kendall glanced back over his shoulder to see James wrap his arm around Logan's shoulder and Logan's head go onto James' shoulder, and he smiled.

Carlos gained his attention once more as he slithered his arms around Kendall's middle, his head nuzzling into the blonde's chest and being characteristically cuddly. "Have fun, love?" He asked, running his fingers through the hair on the back of the Latino's head.

Carlos sighed complacently, nodding against Kendall's chest. "You're right, he's a good fuck. That's for sure." Kendall barked out a laugh, kissing his husband's forehead. He squashed the small amount of guilt he felt for sneaking that last kiss; that was for his own peace of mind. Watching everyone else kiss Logan had been driving him insane.

"I love you, Carlos." Kendall sighed, opening the passenger side door for his husband who was smiling lethargically up at him. He would probably fall asleep on the way home, they probably should have waited for their own alone time until later rather than before they went to their meeting. But Kendall knew he would be just watching so he had to get his somehow. Now his little husband was completely tuckered out and they were still twenty minutes from home.

"Love you too, Kendall." Carlos yawned and settled into his seat as Kendall got in on his side and started up the car.

_Love you, too, Logan._ Kendall mentally sighed as he began the drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I am SO sorry. I know I was doing a really good job with keeping my updates on time, but this past month has been the absolute WORST in my entire life. I know I posted a few one-shots that I had written really quick, but this story just wasn't sitting well with me. Jakii thinks it's because of the infidelity aspect. I really hate it. It makes for an amazing story, but it's not my thing. The idea of my husband cheating on me makes me want to throw a fit and then kill him. So, I guess that's why I'm having issues with this next chapter. Doesn't excuse me for taking two weeks off from updating, but it's one of the causes anyways. The other is the medical issues I was having. They're done now, so I can focus a bit more. I'm just going through some emotional stuff attached to it now, but it's getting better, so I promise that I'm going to have these things more on time from now on. (If you're curious, you can ask me what's going on, I'm a total open book about stuff. I'd just rather not have it stated so publicly, ya know?)_

_This chapter is the one that starts really deviating away from the "meetings." Not to say it won't go back to them, because it will, but this is the point where it starts really focusing on Kendall and Logan. I actually like this chapter...probably because I don't feel like such a failure for smut, since there's just a little lime in here. First chapter without full out smut! Whoo!_

_And to those who have sent me messages, I promise I'll respond. I just got the next day off, so I'll have a little time (You know, before I have to get all that stuff I haven't been able to do the rest of the week because of work and all, done). Again, I am so, so sorry for this two week late update. It really couldn't be helped, but I really do apologize. And going back over this, I hope I never take such a long break again...so many inconsistencies between this and the next chapter...gonna have to go back and change a lot of stuff. =/  
_

* * *

The watered down beer tasted like piss as it slid down his throat. Kendall winced at the flavor and the din of the crowd surrounding himself and his companion. He almost felt guilty for not paying more attention to his newest client, but he had had more problems with focusing in the last four days then he had ever had during college. And that was saying something since school had never been his forte.

"So you think the Kings are really going to the cup this year?" The newest draft asked him as he took a drink of his own beer. Kendall resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this kid was probably one of the more promising rookies to be drafted into the NHL, but he was a snotty little punk. Fresh out of college with his whole career ahead of him, Kendall had been lucky to scoop him up as quickly as he had, but talking to him really made him feel like he was losing brain cells by the second.

"Absolutely. If you can work your way up to a starting position, LA may go undefeated this year." He smirked, as cocky as he could pull off, watching the young man's face light up subtly at the compliment. He was a master at ass-kissing, he had to be in his line of work. With it being the off-season, he had finally had some time to himself, but he knew that was about to come to an end.

Which was probably the reason behind his wandering mind. His time was going to be very limited in the coming months, which meant less meetings. Those brown eyes had been haunting him for over two weeks, and once things picked up at work, he would barely be able to see him at all. It crushed him inside.

He took another swig of the distasteful drink before him to cover and possibly push down the lump that had formed in his throat. He'd never been so emotional about someone other than his husband before. But he embraced the feeling with open arms, it wasn't often you fell in love, even if you already are in love.

"Well, thank you for the drink, Mr. Knight. I guess I'll see you when the exhibition season starts." The rookie held out his hand and Kendall grasped it firmly, smiling pleasantly at him despite his inner turmoil.

"Just call me Kendall." The rookie nodded his agreement before making his way out of the bar they had chosen.

Kendall continued to sit at the wooden topped counter, nodding his head at the bartender for a stronger drink, pushing his half-drunk beer to the side. The thing was disgusting, but it seemed to be the masculine thing to do around clients when going over business. Tonight had been more of a celebratory thing, but he still felt the need to remain a little professional.

He smiled charmingly at the cute bartender as his glass was placed in front of him. The guy blushed and Kendall had to hold back his smirk. No reason to give the guy false hope since his husband wasn't around. He was already on shaky ground with Carlos, he didn't want to mess that up again. Though, things had definitely taken a better turn since their last meeting. It was the way they functioned. When one was mad the other made up for it in their own way.

He smiled as he thought of his little Latino, who was out of town for a few days and he was missing him terribly.

Kendall nursed the glass of SoCo, biting on his lower lip as he went over all the changes that had been happening so quickly. With a sigh, he spun the barstool and leaned his back against the bar, going to his second favorite hobby after sex, people watching. He always could find some entertainment with watching the way others interacted, and it definitely beat going home to an empty house.

He laughed at the couple who had just walked in the door, looking around as if they had never stepped foot inside a place that had alcohol. He almost wondered if they were even of age, the young woman jumped every time someone walked by and he could see her companion shooting glares in her direction when she did. There was a waitress who caught his eye and winked at him, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder as she tried to seductively pick up some glasses from a table and put them on her tray. Kendall nodded at her in the most uninterested way possible and continued to scan the crowd.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on a table of men in a corner. He recognized one of the men immediately, and as it usually happened between the two of them, the brunette looked up suddenly and locked eyes with him. Kendall bit his lip as he watched Logan's eyes sparkle and his face light up with a smile before he turned back to the other's at his table.

The blonde turned back to his drink as soon as he was released from that gaze, his heart thumping in his chest almost painfully. There was no way he was just imagining the way the smaller man just seemed to brighten as they saw each other. But he had looked away first, so maybe it was just something he had fabricated in his mind.

"Hey there, handsome." Chills raced down his spine, as they always did when he heard Logan's voice. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Logan was grinning at him, leaning against the bar with one elbow, almost completely invading his personal bubble.

"How you doin'?" Kendall winked, smirking at the laugh the other man let out. Then they were hugging, the blonde gripping the other body fiercely against him. He placed a small kiss against the brunette's cheek, allowing his lips to linger for a moment longer than proper before motioning to the stool next to him. "So, can I buy you a drink? Or do you need to get back to your friends?"

Logan chuckled as he took the proffered seat, raising a finger to the bartender and pointing at Kendall's drink to get one of his own. "Colleagues. They like to do impromptu meetings to keep everyone abreast of the happenings around here." The bartender brought over his glass. "Put it on his tab." He jerked his head in Kendall's direction with a smirk.

"So..." Kendall trailed off, turning so his body faced Logan. "We've already had sex and I know nothing about you." Logan choked on the sip he had just taken, his face turning red and a cough coming from deep within his chest. Kendall reached over and patted him on the back lightly, mostly enjoying the physical contact.

"Well," Logan coughed again, laughing slightly. "I'm actually a sex therapist specializing in sexual dysfunction and general couples counseling." It was Kendall's turn to choke on his drink. Logan seemed so quiet, there was no way he had such an...erotic...profession.

"Not what I was expecting." His eyes watered a little at the burn in his throat. "But makes a little sense. Just never pictured you as the type to focus on sex for most of the day. You're always so shy." He winked at the shorter man, causing a light blush to erupt onto his face.

"Yeah, I usually am when I first meet people. But haven't you ever heard the saying 'It's always the quiet ones'?" He took another drink, hissing as it trailed a path down his esophagus. "Sex is a natural part of life, and I just help those who have problems with it." Kendall smirked smugly, mental images coming to mind of the last two times they had been at their meetings.

"Well, at least you don't have any problems with sex." Logan laughed boisterously, drawing the attention of a few patrons nearby.

"No, definitely not. Never have, really." Kendall perked up, the idea of learning more of Logan's past more appealing to him than he thought it would be. Sure, he knew he loved this man, but it had been so long since he had fallen in love, everything was new all over again. He had known Carlos for so long, they no longer had many secrets or past experiences to share. Not that it ever grew boring, but they just knew everything about each other.

"I sense more to that statement."

Logan sighed, reaching up to scratch his jaw and his cheeks burned with a blush. He had been ecstatic to see the blonde across the room, ready to get away from his colleagues, who tended to be a little pretentious in this town. Being able to slip away to talk to the blonde who had been on his mind for the better part of the month was practically a dream come true. But he was a little worried about revealing too much of his school days, he had been a little wild.

"You see..." He began, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought his grin. If his profession threw the blonde off that much, then his experiences would probably kill him. "In high school, I was on the football team. At an away game, we kind of...well...let's just say nobody had a sexual orientation that night and half the team got suspended with the cheerleaders. Different time back then, that's for sure." Kendall's jaw had dropped and Logan bit his lip as he leaned back.

"Wow. In high school?" The tone of disbelief in the blonde's voice had Logan chuckling while he nodded. "I didn't even kiss a guy until college. My high school wasn't very...accepting." The brunette half-smiled at him, a charming little tilt of one side of his mouth that had Kendall watching his lips with intensity.

"So, what do you do for a living? No way do you just bar hop every night, right?" Logan nudged his knee, and Kendall could see he was making any excuse to touch him, a feeling he knew all too well.

"Nah, I'm a sports manager for the LA Kings. I played in the NCAA in college until I blew my knee out just before my NHL draft. Now I just do the drafting for them." He was proud of himself for not letting his injury completely ruin his chances at a sports affiliated profession. "How old are you?" Logan glanced at him with his eyebrow raised, probably perplexed by his sudden change in topic.

"Thirty-five." He tilted his head to the side and studied the blonde. "What about you?" Kendall grinned.

"Thirty-two. Didn't expect you to be older, either." Logan smiled in amusement at him, putting his elbow up on the bar and leaning his head against his fist. "Favorite color?" The brunette laughed.

"You like to change the subject frequently, don't you?" Logan wasn't bothered by it at all, he actually thought it was quite cute. Especially with the way Kendall shrugged sheepishly at him. "Green." His favorite color was actually black, because it went with everything, but the word had slipped out before he had a chance to realize it. He knew why he had said it, because those green eyes had been haunting his dreams every night.

Their conversation continued in much the same way, with them asking each other random questions. Both of them stayed away from the subject of their husbands for the time being, not quite sure how the other would feel about them being brought up. The drinks kept coming and by the time Logan realized he had had three cups of SoCo, his head was already fuzzy and he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. That was about the time the touches began.

Neither one of them were conscious of the way their hands kept brushing against each other, or the little caresses they kept placing on each other's cheeks.

Logan giggled as Kendall placed his hand a little higher on his thigh than before, leaning over to where the brunette could feel his breath against his neck.

"Just thought I'd let you know, I haven't thought about anything else this week besides fucking you." Kendall breathed, rubbing his lips against the smooth skin of Logan's neck, wrenching a quiet moan from the shorter man. "You have no idea how much I hated not being able to join last weekend." Logan's breath hitched in his throat as his drink-addled mind tried to focus on the blonde's words rather than the way they affected him.

"Why weren't you allowed to?" Logan murmured back as Kendall pulled away, his eyes darkening in that way that had the brunette's cock thrumming in anticipation.

Kendall licked his lips, sliding his hand up and down Logan's thigh subconsciously. "I kissed you." He answered simply. "Carlos and I have rules, and I broke one." Logan's eyebrows furrowed together at his explanation.

"But you kissed me again after James and Carlos left the room." Kendall bit his lower lip as he stood from his stool so he could crowd in closer to Logan, standing between his knees and reaching up to cup his cheeks.

He smiled as he lazily stroked one side, enjoying the way Logan's eyes slid shut at the contact. "I did." The blonde agreed. "I couldn't control myself. Kissing you is amazing." He breathed out a sigh of longing, studying all the fine features of Logan's face. "I love Carlos, completely. But something about you..."

Kendall never finished his sentence as Logan surged forward, capturing his lips hungrily. He responded wholeheartedly, quickly taking control of the situation, his arms moving to wrap around the shorter man's shoulders. Tingles were covering him from head to toe and he groaned; the torture of the whole situation was not lost on him.

He pulled back with a small whimper, smacking his lips a little as the taste of Logan lingered. The brunette was watching him, his eyes impossibly darker. "Bathroom. Now." Kendall smirked, this man was a kinky little thing, but he wasn't going to complain at all. The need to be inside Logan was slowly driving him insane and he wasted no time grabbing the brunette by the hand and dragging him into the semi-private bathrooms the bar had. Locking the door behind him as quickly as possible.

Logan grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and threw him against the wall, attacking his mouth with fervor. Kendall sighed in pure bliss; this was what he had been craving. Being able to get the little brunette alone and just kissing him. His world tilted every time those plump lips locked with his (though that could always be the alcohol talking, he was a little tipsy).

The small brunette pulled away from his mouth to make a wet trail down his neck, nipping the skin sharply with every peck. His skin tingled, goosebumps popping up all over his skin.

"Have you been dreaming about me?" Logan murmured in a deep, sexy voice, right by his ear. Kendall shivered, nodding his head as he watched the shorter man's eyes scan over his face. His head turned down as he focused on the bulge forming in Kendall's pants, licking his lips in a way that made the blonde's cock jump.

Kendall reached forward, resting his hand on Logan's cheek and forcing him to look back up into his eyes. "Every night." He confessed, reaching forward to kiss the surprised expression off of his face.

Logan's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He was only trying to dirty talk a little, but hearing the confirmation from Kendall had his mind turning. The affection swelled within him.

He smirked, trying to overcome his sudden urge to just grab Kendall by the hand and run away forever. He needed to get back into the intoxicated frame of mind he had been in only moments before. Logan leaned forward and bit Kendall on the neck, leaving light teeth marks that he ran his tongue over. Sinking down to his knees, he pulled at the blonde's belt.

Kendall groaned as Logan freed him from his khakis, one of his hands burying itself in his brown locks. Logan's breath ghosted over his sensitive flesh just before he took everything Kendall had to offer. "God, Logan. That fucking mouth..." He bit out, thrusting shallowly. Logan definitely knew his way around a cock.

The shorter man pulled away with a gasp, moving his hand up to work over Kendall's member, moving to lap at the soft skin of his balls. Kendall hissed, every movement of Logan's hand had him climbing closer and closer to his peak. The alcohol was not doing its job with helping him hold off, his whole body was tensing in intervals.

Logan once again took him in his mouth, swallowing around his cock as soon as it touched the back of his throat. It only took a moment more before Kendall was cumming, filling Logan's mouth to the brim as he bit his lip in an attempt to not shout in euphoria. All the tension that had been building within him over the course of the month ebbing slightly at his release.

He pulled Logan back up to his feet, fusing their lips together desperately. His hand came forward to palm the brunette.

"Shit, hang on, Kendall." Logan hissed, pulling away and digging in his pocket. Once the haze had cleared from his mind, he could hear the faint buzzing noise, the sound growing louder as Logan pulled his phone from his pants. Logan glared at the device momentarily before his features softened and he hit the answer button. "Hey, baby. What's going on?"

"Logan, where are you?" James' tone wasn't angry, but it was curious and Logan pulled the phone away to look at the time. It was two hours past the time he said he would be heading home.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, James. I didn't even realize what time it was." He responded, biting the side of his bottom lip sheepishly. The throaty laugh that met his ears made him grin.

"_Logan._ It's fine. I was just worried about you." Logan breathed out a sigh, turning to the side to pace the expanse of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll head home now. Didn't mean to worry you." He paused to look at his companion who was watching him with hooded eyes. "Love you." Kendall bit his lip and looked away, making Logan's heart flutter a little.

"Love you, too. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." James hung up and Logan slipped his phone back into his pocket. He walked back over to Kendall, bashfully. He leaned down and pulled the blonde's pants back up with a small smile.

"I have to go." He said, the words coming out kind of sadly as he buttoned Kendall back up.

"I gathered as much." Kendall smiled lazily at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Will you meet with me tomorrow?" Logan bit his lip.

He wasn't sure it was the best idea, especially if they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. He was already feeling guilty for what he had just done, and if James hadn't called he would have gone much further than just sucking the blonde off.

But he couldn't deny the intense need he felt to be near Kendall. Every night had been filled with dreams of being in the blonde's arms just basking in the glow of their love. It wasn't just about the sex for him, he was becoming emotionally attached to someone other than his husband.

"Yes." He answered, committing the bright smile Kendall gave him in response to memory. He handed his phone to Kendall to put his number in, called him, then hurriedly put his phone away. Their lips met one more time before he moved to unlock the door and leave.

He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I'm exhausted because my work decided to squish two shifts into one...and I just got home. I'm going to post this, even if it is going against my better judgement, and just going to hope I don't have to skip next weeks update. :( Sorry, my artistic juices are just kind of drained after 'Let Chaos Reign' and all the subsequent one-shots that have filled my brain after. But I am definitely going to try to get two chapters written in the next week so I can post next Thursday._

_This is probably one of my more favorite chapters. You'll have to forgive the skips in between, and the smut...I don't know what was going through my head when I wrote it. And I refuse to read over this chapter before posting. XD So any mistakes, are mine alone. My favorite part of this chapter, though, is the ending scene...which I wrote before I wrote the rest. :D _

_Thank you guys for sticking by me, it definitely helps in the writing process. WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! Just so you know...I'm ABOUT halfway through this story now. So I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay without me?"

Logan chuckled and gave his husband a droll look. "Really, James? I can handle a few days away from you." James gave him a pout, making him laugh. It wasn't often you got to see a thirty-four year old pout. "Just be safe on your way back home on Saturday, and I'm happy."

James leaned a knee on their bed where Logan had sprawled out after work to watch the taller man pack a duffel bag. He leaned down and fused their lips together, pulling away just as Logan was really getting into it. "I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone." He murmured huskily against the shorter man's lips.

"Well," Logan smirked, kicking his husband lightly on the ass as he turned away. "I don't know about that. But I'm sure I won't die while you're gone." James pointed at him with a straight face, yet Logan could see the amusement behind his hazel eyes.

"You better not." Logan put his arms behind his head and winked at James. "I'll call you when I get there. Love you."

A goofy grin spread across his face and he jumped up to walk James to the door, sneaking in one last kiss before he walked out the door. Logan's heart pounded in time with every sound of a door closing, and he watched from the window as James pulled out of their driveway and drove away.

He took a moment to pout. His husband being gone was always a hard thing, he hated being away from him even if it was for work. But then he took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone that had been buzzing for the past hour.

Logan smiled softly as he opened the newest message from Kendall, detailing exactly where he was to meet the blonde. A nice, classy restaurant inside one of the expensive hotels downtown. The thought of being so close to the taller man had him shivering and biting his bottom lip to stifle his grin. His body was jumping with nerves as he dressed in a nice outfit and made his way out to his own car.

The hotel was a good twenty minutes from his house, giving him plenty of time to think on his way there. Was this all just about the sex? He couldn't deny that that aspect with Kendall was absolutely amazing, but he also couldn't deny that there was some kind of underlying emotional attachment forming between the two of them.

If he weren't so analytical, he would probably admit that he felt the same towards this man he barely knew as he did towards the man he had been married to for the better part of a decade. But he was so logical, so the idea of him being in love with someone he barely knew was ridiculous.

He pulled up to the doors of the hotel, throwing his keys to one of the valet guys standing at a little stand and slipping a twenty in the jar. Then he stood outside the doors for a moment, breathing deeply as he steeled himself against the onslaught of jitters that he couldn't seem to contain. When was the last time he had been so nervous being alone with someone? Since the moment he met James, for sure.

Logan bit at his bottom lip and walked through the doors that lead into the dining area. The hostess smiled up at him as he told her Kendall's first name and waited for her to check over the list. Then she was leading him inside the restaurant, towards a secluded corner in the back.

He could see the back of a blonde head as they approached the table and an audible sigh escaped his lips in relief. Kendall was there, waiting for him. The thought shouldn't have given him such tingles, but it did.

"Mr. Knight, your guest has arrived." Logan started as the hostess addressed Kendall and it dawned on him just how little he knew about the man in front of him. That was the first time he had ever heard his last name.

But he couldn't find it in himself to care the moment those green irises locked eyes on him and all his breath left his body. The pure happiness shining from Kendall was enough to make Logan lose himself in his own mind. The thought of coming home to that every night...

He stopped himself there, because as much as that mental image was making his heart race, he still loved James and loved coming home to his tall, dark, and handsome husband. When had his life become so confusing? Oh yeah, about the time he first laid eyes on the blonde-haired god sitting before him.

"Logan." The name turned his body into butter as it rolled off those full lips. He decided to sit down so as to not further embarrass himself by attacking the younger man.

"Kendall." He responded, taking his seat across from the blonde, a smile on his face.

XOXOXOXOXO

An hour and a half later found Logan with a nice alcoholic beverage in hand that he had been sipping on, and a lovely buzz coursing through his system.

"So, Kendall _Knight_." Logan began, grinning smugly. "Where's the husband tonight?" The liquid courage flowing through his veins gave him the tenacity to ask the question that had been eating at him since the night before.

Kendall smirked at him. "Carlos is out of town at the moment." Logan scrutinized him for a moment, sensing a bit of an untruth within the statement but made no further comment. "What about James?"

A pout found its way onto his lips and he vaguely registered a low hiss come from across the table as he thought about how lonely he was going to be that night. "He's gone for the weekend. He'll be back on Sunday." He answered, and was sure his voice held about as much petulance as one could.

"Awww, poor baby. I know the feeling." Kendall reached across the table and caressed his cheek with a smirk on his face. Logan closed his eyes at the contact, reveling in the chills that spread down to his toes. Green eyes had darkened into something more of a forest tone when Logan looks at him again, and he knows his own eyes are smoldering. The tension is palpable between the two of them.

Kendall's heart was pounding in his ribcage as he watched Logan's eyelids hood over. The panic that he had initially felt as he waited for the older man to show his beautiful face was gone. He was right in front of his face, and his tipsy mind knew that he wasn't going anywhere that night.

Without looking away from Logan, he held his finger up to their waitress who was standing just behind the brunette. He handed her his card without even looking at the bill, almost afraid to break their intense staring contest for fear that it would ruin the moment. Kendall bit his lip for a moment when his receipt and card had been handed back to him; the moment had come to look away so he could sign, but he really didn't want to.

Logan reached forward and put his hand over Kendall's that rested on the table, a soft smile coming to his face, betraying the lust that lingered just behind his darker than normal irises. "Sign it so we can go." His voice was gravelly and the blonde felt his cock twitch in excitement. He was probably getting ahead of himself in his assumptions, but from the way Logan's foot was trailing up his calf...

He broke eye contact and signed the slip quickly, pulling his wallet out and extracting a small card and holding it out to Logan. Hope filled his entire being as the shorter man studied the room card for a moment before snatching it out of his hand and standing up, looking down at him expectantly. Kendall's eyes scanned his body in appreciation, especially for the small bulge forming just at his eye level.

Their hands clasped together as they walked briskly out of the restaurant and made a beeline straight to the elevators. Kendall's free hand jittered next to his leg, twitching with the need to bury his fingers in the brunette hair next to him. The doors dinged open and Logan leaped forward, dragging Kendall behind him. The blonde mashed the right button for the floor he had presumptuously booked his room on.

Logan wasted no time, pressing Kendall into one of the corners and attacking his mouth with a fury. Their teeth bumped together, but neither one paid it any mind, the mild pain quickly forgotten as they fought for dominance.

The elevator chimed much too soon and Logan pulled away, leaning against the railing as an older couple entered the small square footaged box. The two men maintained a small distance between the two of them, only their hands remaining in contact on the railing.

"Are you gentlemen going up to the observation deck on top?" The elderly woman smiled up at them as her companion pressed the button for the top deck. Neither men answered, only smiling tightly and shaking their heads.

"Rhonda, leave them alone." The older man scolded her gently. She turned to him and smiled blissfully, in a way that made Logan wonder if she was all there in the brain.

He could feel Kendall's fingers drumming against his hand impatiently as the number climbed on the display above the glowing buttons. Once it reached the tenth floor, it dinged again and they were flying out of the small box and down the hall; the little old lady waving behind them to their oblivious backs.

Logan fumbled for a moment with the key, having to swipe it three times before the green light lit up and they were able to stumble into the room.

Kendall grabbed Logan by his sports coat, pushing him against the closed door and fusing their lips together. His large hands trailed from his chest down to his thighs, caressing the covered skin dangerously close to the erection the shorter man had.

"Kendall." Logan moaned out, pulling away so that his head thunked against the wood door as Kendall began mouthing his way down the side of his throat. The blonde licked the space where his shoulder connected to his neck before biting down.

Their lips met once again, and it was almost as if a switch had been flipped. Everything just seemed to slow down. They kissed lazily, taking their time to get to know each other's every crevice. Kendall grabbed the back of Logan's thighs, pulling him up so his legs wrapped around his waist. He moved them to the bed, dropping the shorter man onto the mattress and falling on top of him.

They smiled at each other, teeth showing.

Kendall's heart was racing, he felt like he was almost complete. It was glorious. It was scary.

He slowly stripped them both, kissing every inch of flesh revealed to his eyes. He kissed the tip of Logan's cock as he pulled his pants away from his body, earning a hiss in response. Logan pulled at his shoulder to have his entire form pressed more fully against him and they exchanged even more sweet kisses, bumping their noses together every so often.

Kendall pulled two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them as Logan pushed the hair away from his forehead, watching his with dark eyes. He trailed the wet digits slowly down the smaller body, kissing his way across Logan's collar bone. He languidly circled his finger around Logan's puckered hole, pushing both fingers past the ring of muscles at once.

Logan gasped as he was invaded in the best way, his body attempting to arch off the bed only to be stopped by Kendall's chest that was pressed so fully against his own. His breath came out in gasps as the long fingers stroked his insides, stretching him and filling him beautifully; rubbing against that little bundle within his body that made his body scream in pleasure. Kendall angled his own hips just so, so that he was able to thrust shallowly against Logan's hip, needing the friction for himself as he focused the rest of his energy on making sure Logan was fully prepped.

He pulled his fingers from the pulsing hole; Logan whining faintly at the loss. Logan heard a click and then something much colder and much larger was pushing at his entrance. He relaxed his body as Kendall entered him, the stretch almost to the point of pain, but in an oh so delicious way.

When Kendall was fully seated within his body he let out a loud groan as their flesh slid together in perfect sync, his cock rubbing against the crisp hair of the blonde's abdomen.

Kendall thrust shallowly, his jaw hanging open at the tingle that ran down his spine. It had been almost two weeks since he had been inside the shorter man, and his body was screaming at him to take him hard and rough, to stake some kind of claim on him. But his heart was yelling at him to make it last, to slather him in love and adoration as he brought him to his highest point of climax before joining him over the edge.

He looked up at Logan's face, completely enraptured in the pure pleasure that played out across his fair features. He was beautiful, and Kendall knew if he hadn't been in love before, he sure as hell was now. Logan opened his eyes to stare up at him and they smiled at the same time, Kendall keeping up his slow and steady pace, sliding over Logan's prostate with ever thrust and pull.

Their hands came together beside Logan's head, their fingers intertwining as they stared into each other's eyes. Into each other's souls. Their grip on each other started pulsing in time with their bodies, their hands squeezing each other at each jolt of pleasure that wracked their bodies, indicating their impending climax. Their sexual tension rendering them incapable of holding off for very long.

Then Logan was cumming hard, ropes of semen coating his stomach as his body thrummed and throbbed rhythmically, pulling Kendall over that brink. His body emptied its load within the shorter man, and their lips met once again passionately as they both milked their orgasms for all they were worth. Lethargy took over quickly as Kendall's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Logan's smaller body, moving himself slightly to the side so that he wasn't fully crushing the older man.

"Logan." Kendall whispered, making up for their lack of noise as they had both cum silently. It was almost as if neither one of them had wanted to ruin the magic of the moment with long drawn out moans, or screams of each other's names. Logan turned to him and smiled, his face flushed and slightly sweaty as he came down from his high.

Then his expression quickly melted into one of horror.

"God, Kendall. We can't keep doing this." Logan groaned, rolling out from under the dead weight that Kendall had become on top of him. His hands went directly into his hair as he tugged at the brown strands in frustration. "I love _James_." He moaned, his heart pounding in his chest as the guilt began sinking in.

The other man slowly formed his body around Logan, fitting every contour of their bodies perfectly. His arm came around to rest over Logan's waist and the brunette could feel lips kissing at his shoulder softly. "I know." Kendall whispered, the forlorn sound breaking his heart even more than the guilt. Another kiss was placed on his shoulder bone. "I know you love him, and I love Carlos." Logan sighed dejectedly, gnawing at his lower lip as one of his hands came up to touch the arm around his middle.

"Then you agree? This can't happen again?" He turned around so he could face the blonde, remaining in his arms for as long as he could. His stomach twisted with such conflicting emotions. He wanted to stay cocooned within those arms forever, but the thought of hurting James just about tore him apart.

"I agree that," Kendall paused, reaching a hand up to rub his thumb across Logan's high cheekbone. "After tonight, this should never happen again. But I don't want to have to think about it until the morning." He leaned forward, covering Logan's lips with his own in a loving kiss. Their mouths moved together in a dance that was both new and familiar, having both dreamed about it every night since meeting eyes that first time. "Just give me tonight."

Logan couldn't ignore the pleading tone that had colored the normally husky voice, his eyes stinging a little with tears he refused to shed. The thought of never seeing Kendall again did things to his heart that he never realized could happen. It was a feeling he had only felt once, when he and James had had one of their rare blow-out fights and the taller man had left the apartment for a few hours. The pure abandonment he felt was enough to make him wish he were dead.

"_Please_." His face was being covered in kisses as he squeezed his eyes shut against the surge of emotion threatening to overwhelm him.

"Okay." Logan breathed out, nodding his head, the skin of his forehead lightly brushing against Kendall's; their noses touching just barely as he moved, they were so close together. Kendall's grip on him tightened, and their lips clashed together once again with even more passion than either one were prepared for. Their tongues engaging as they clung to each other desperately, not allowing any space between the two of them.

All they had was the night. Just a mere eight hours until sunrise. Then it would be as if they never even knew each other.

God, Logan's heart was already breaking into pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

**_OMG FINALLY! I've been trying to upload this thing for the past two or three hours and the site was just not cooperating._**

**_First of all, sorry. I know I claimed I was gonna write two chapters last week and update...and I didn't. I just keep having things pop up that take up a little bit of my time (not to mention I actually had a life last weekend...amazing...) and I just couldn't keep the flow going on this chapter. I blame the contents of it for my inability to write it. :( _**

**_But I definitely want to thank all of my new slave drivers. Jakii is amazing, as always (even when she was in pain from having her wisdom teeth pulled, she found it in her to yell at me for taking so long in writing). And my two new ones who decided today that they were going to give me the silent treatment if I didn't write (Yeah, talking about you Jared and Courtney...you both suck...in the most loving way possible). _**

**_But here it is! I did it. And I'm about to start on the next chapter since I have the next couple of hours to kill while I'm doing laundry at my parents' house. :D And I'm bolding this because the damn line doesn't want to show up..._**

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what he had even been doing with himself in the weeks following his night with Logan. Everything seemed to have gone by in a blur, and before he knew it, three weeks had passed and Carlos was questioning him on why they hadn't been to a meeting in a while.

The truth was, Kendall really didn't want to chance even seeing the brunette who now held the half of his heart that wasn't already in Carlos' hands. He couldn't face him without his heart breaking all over again; he no longer had any control over the organ anyway. But he couldn't exactly say that to his husband, who was so eternally devoted to him that the knowledge that he had fallen in love with someone else would destroy him. It wasn't an assumption. No, Kendall _knew_ Carlos would not be happy with him.

So he had used the excuse of work. Work was making him too tired on the weekends to go anywhere. Work had him drinking just a smidgen more than normal to help him get to sleep at night. No doe-eyed brunette with the most amazing mouth and body was bothering him. It was all about the work. As far as Carlos knew, anyway.

But he couldn't avoid the place for too long. His body needed the release just as much as any male, especially after years of being so used to the near weekly activities. And besides, they had made an agreement, after that night, they didn't exist to one another.

What a joke.

Kendall wished he could pretend he didn't dream about Logan every night. Didn't dream about just holding him while they slept peacefully together.

It killed him every morning. Only making him snuggle a little closer to his husband in the hopes of feeling just a little loved. Of course Carlos loved him, it wasn't a matter of questioning that fact.

No, it was more of a his love just wasn't all he wanted anymore. He no longer felt complete with _just_ his Latino fireball by his side anymore. His selfish mind wanted it all. Now that he had tasted just a moment of bliss, knowing he had the love of both men, he didn't want to let that go.

But he didn't exist in Logan's world. Not since that night.

So he wasn't surprised he found himself driving towards that familiar destination with his tan husband sitting in the passenger seat with an excited and bubbly grin on his face. That smile was enough to pull him out of the slump he had been in, if only for the moment. It was always one of his goals in life, to make Carlos as happy as he possibly could. Even if it was just for the night, he was going to try and be everything his husband expected him to be.

"I didn't realize just how wound up my body has been until just now." Carlos commented, reaching over to squeeze Kendall's knee and send him a sultry smirk. Kendall's heart pounded in his chest and he could already feel the stirrings in his groin beginning. "You've been so busy with work, I just haven't known what to do with myself." He let out a overly dramatic sigh as he teased the inseam of Kendall's slacks with his finger, tracing the stitches lazily.

Kendall growled low in his throat. "Unless you want this night to end with you bent over in the back seat, I'd suggest you stop." His voice was deep with arousal, pulling the car into park and turning to stare at his husband with dark eyes. He could almost pretend he wasn't on some wild emotional roller coaster with another man.

Carlos just smirked at him and opened his car door, making sure to shake his ass a little in Kendall's face as he got out. The blonde took a deep breath to get his hormone driven body back under control, he wasn't a teenager anymore. Then he followed Carlos into the large mansion, checking his jacket at the door, then making his way straight to the bar. There was no way he was going to make it through the night sober.

And the reason only became more profound as he realized he was in the exact spot where he properly met the little brunette over two months ago.

Downing a double shot of whatever was placed before him (he was pretty sure it was probably vodka by the way it blazed a path down his throat) he let out a gasp as air reentered his lungs. Carlos was behind him with a hand on his shoulder within moments, lightly patting him as he coughed softly.

"Slow down, baby. You're going to be drunk before we even find a room." The Latino looked a little concerned, but otherwise smirked at his husband. Kendall smiled languidly, reaching his arm out to hang around the smaller man's neck, pulling him in to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, Carlitos." He murmured in his husband's ear. "I can assure you we are going to have a fun night." The alcohol was already beginning to course through his system, making him a little giddy and ready for the evening to commence.

He caught a pair of soft, brown eyes from across the room after ten minutes and smirked, jerking his head slightly at them. A pretty face framed by blonde hair grinned back at him and began making their way towards where he stood, another pretty face in tow.

"Kendall, Carlos." The blonde purred, biting at her bottom lip as she brought the attention of her companion toward the two men. Camille's eyes lit up as she saw the two of them and she licked her lips swiftly.

"Jo, Camille." Kendall returned, glancing at Carlos in a way that was all too familiar. Carlos smirked back at him in approval. "So, do we waste the next few minutes with small talk, or would you prefer we just go find a room right now?" Oh yeah, his word filter was on the verge of being non-existent, and the next shot he downed wasn't going to help that anytime soon.

Carlos barked out a laugh as the two women giggled. Camille reached forward, curling her hand around his bicep in a seductive way, pulling him along behind her. "Then come on, cowboy. You're in for a real treat tonight." The short brunette muttered, slinging her unusually large purse over her shoulder and leading Kendall toward the stairs. He glanced behind him to make sure Jo and Carlos were following, his body felt light and he could only imagine what exactly these two women had in mind. The last time they had been together, it had been pretty tame.

Jo pushed the door closed behind them, walking over to join her wife with mischief in her eyes. They both reached inside the massive purse, smirking at each other as if they had a secret and Kendall could feel a few nerves intertwining with the alcohol in his system. They were up to something, and he wasn't sure he was up for it.

Camille pulled something pink out and grinned, letting little black straps dangle from the piece that had Kendall's eyes widening. He glanced at Carlos again, watching as his eyebrows shot up in amazed curiosity. Green eyes darkened, oh yeah, this was definitely going to be a treat.

"So, we were thinking that since you got to fuck us last time." Camille began, being blunt and to the point as she usually was. "This time, it's our turn." She stroked the pink dildo, licking her lips and staring at the two of them.

Kendall chuckled, holding his hands up in front of him. "Yeah, no." His arm went up around his husband's shoulders and he squeezed. "I do the fucking, I don't get fucked."

Carlos scoffed from beside him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sometimes." He muttered. Kendall pursed his lips as he studied his husband.

"But I'm totally okay with being the voyeur at this one. I've always wanted to see Carlos stuffed at maximum capacity." His body tingled with excitement at the idea of watching these two women peg his husband, something he had never really thought about before. It was an interesting twist to things.

Carlos' eyes widened, then he cocked an eyebrow. "Hmmm..." He bit his plump lower lip as he glanced cautiously at the two women who had taken it upon themselves to started stripping out of their skin-tight dresses, trailing their fingers along each others' bodies tantalizingly slow. "I may be able to handle that." He finally agreed, reaching over to follow their lead by undressing his own spouse.

Kendall giggled as Carlos' fingers danced across his sides as the shirt was slid from his body. Then he returned the favor, enjoying seeing each inch of bronzed skin exposed to his eyes every second. He would never get over how beautiful his husband was, he was truly a lucky man to have him in his life. Even with the way his heart was torn in two over Logan, he would always love Carlos as well.

The blonde kissed his husband softly, nibbling his bottom lip seductively. He heard a gasp and broke away from Carlos' lips, glancing over to see Jo petting Camille in a way that had the brunette's back arching. His dick gave a half-twitch in interest until soft brown eyes locked on him and a round, feminine face melted away into high cheekbones and a strong jawline. Logan was looking straight at him, biting his lower lip as he was pleasured, but all of his attention was focused on Kendall.

Kendall shook his head, reopening his eyes only to see Camille back in the place he had seen his one time lover. It was a little disheartening, not seeing Logan in the room, yet at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if he had started going insane. His cock was now jutting out from his body, fully enlarged and then some. Enough blood filling the protrusion to make him rock hard.

Carlos stroked his length a couple of times, his eyes staring at it in wonderment. It had been a while since he had last seen Kendall so _hard_.

Camille and Jo had finished playing with each other and were strapping on the hardware that they would be using for the night, giggling at each other as they stood up fully with two erect cocks jutting from their hips. Kendall watched Carlos' Adam's apple bob as he gulped audibly, a little bit of apprehension showing in his eyes.

The blonde nudged his lover forward a little bit, and the two sets of feminine hands pulled him the rest of the way to the bed, stroking every bit of coppery skin they could touch. He blushed hotly as one of the plastic cocks rubbed against his hip as Jo pushed her body close to him.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Camille purred, reaching out to swipe a finger down his cheek as she pushed closely to his other side. "Momma's gonna take real good care of you tonight." Even Kendall shuddered at the sultry tone her voice had taken on, and Carlos seemed to shiver straight down his spine.

Jo latched onto Carlos' neck as she began to rub down his body, gripping his cock with a sure hand and giving it a soft tug. Kendall hissed from his position on his chair as he watched his husband be manhandled, hiking on leg up onto his seat in preparation for what he could only guess was going to be a big hot mess.

Carlos moaned deeply as Camille took hold of the back of his neck and pushed his head toward the bed, bending him over and pushing his ass out into the air while Jo kept a steady pace going on his cock. Neither of the men were sure what was planned, what with both women wearing strap-ons and smirking at each other occasionally.

Camille placed two of her fingers inside her mouth, her eyes sliding shut as she licked around the digits. Kendall watched her mouth with intensity, confusion running through him as her soft lips changed into a pair of thinner, more masculine ones. He palmed his erection as he watched Logan slick his two digits up thoroughly, a small, desperate whimper escaping his lips. He closed his eyes as his hand slid down his member, using the bit of precum that had oozed from the tip as lubricant.

When he opened his eyes again, Logan was gone and Camille was back in place. He shook his head, trying to bring his mind back into the present where Jo had maneuvered herself under Carlos' bent body while Camille had her fingers buried knuckle deep in his ass, the blonde's mouth had surrounded the Latino's cock as she rubbed herself against the leg that was positioned just so against her. Camille had a smirk on her face as she watched the two of them rut simultaneously in different places.

She reached over and rooted around inside the bag they had brought with them, extracting a bottle of lube and popping the cap with one hand. He had to give her props for her skills, especially as she poured a liberal amount on the toy that was attached to her wife, rubbing it around to ensure it was completely coated.

"Are you ready, Carlos?" Kendall heard the brunette murmur as he focused on the way she slipped a third finger into the Latino's body while still pushing him so that he hovered just over her wife's toy. His heart jumped up into his throat as the purple dildo began sinking into his body with the fingers still inside. He groaned at seeing the orifice stretch around the farce of a dick, but it was still sexy as hell.

Carlos let out a provocative gasp as Camille guided his body up and then down once again, slipping a fourth finger inside his rectum as he came back down. Jo was looking up at her wife and biting her lip, having the toy push down on her clit every time the Latino impaled himself.

Then Camille was popping the cap on the lube bottle once again and slicking herself up, making Kendall smirk. As much as he would love being one of the two cocks that were about to stuff his husband, being able to see it happen was just that much hotter. And it would definitely be a large part of his dreams for a while after. The brunette removed her fingers; Kendall could see the hole gaping even while being filled and he reached down to roll his own balls between his fingers, biting his lip against the tingles shooting down his spine.

When she began pushing inside him to join her wife, he almost wanted to cringe. But the look of pure pleasure on Carlos' face had him changing his mind and just enjoying watching his husband's body get completely stuffed. He had never really had a pegging fetish before, but watching the three of them had his body thrumming with the need to explode.

Camille smirked once again down at the other two, reaching sideways once she was fully seated within the caramel skinned man, and grabbing a small silver remote. She hit a button and all three of them shifted with a symphony of moans echoing around the room. Kendall could hear a light buzzing noise which only had him smirking as he continued stroking his cock in time with their thrusts.

Carlos looked at him with wide-eyed amazement as he was fucked thoroughly by the two women, his body vibrating from the contraptions they had strapped to themselves.

Jo came first, her body tensing as her mouth fell open and her eyes began rolling back a little bit, Camille reaching down to pinch at one of her nipples. Kendall could feel his own body tensing up, especially when he saw Carlos let go next, his cum shooting across Jo's body as a long, drawn out moan let loose from his mouth.

Brown eyes locked onto his as Camille half-smiled at him, her face changing once again into that of the man he had fallen hard for. Logan's dimples coming out of her cheeks. He winked just as his face melted into that of release as he came, tagging Kendall into coming with him. Kendall's body tensed almost painfully as copious amount of cum shot from his body, his eyes squeezing shut as he thought of every time he had been with Logan and had some of the most incredible orgasms of his life. It seemed to last forever, but ended within seconds.

Camille and Jo pulled out of Carlos as slowly as they could, taking ease with him as they laid him on his side and moved to cuddle together themselves. Carlos lay panting on his back, his eyes closed as he came down from his high, his face picture perfection of rapture. Kendall gasped as the last remaining drops of cum oozed down his softening shaft. He kept his distance from his husband for a moment as he recovered from the image of seeing Logan once again.

This would be the last time they ever got with Camille and Jo. He was already going insane from being away from the brunette for so long, but he couldn't handle the crippling guilt every time he imagined him in the room. He felt crazy, and he needed the few moments to collect himself before Carlos began asking questions.

He wouldn't be able to handle it, his heart was breaking all over again. He was supposed to pretend he didn't know Logan anymore. Could he do that? Could he really?

Kendall looked over to his husband, who was beginning to regain his bearings, love swelling through his heart at the same time killing the organ.

No, he couldn't. But he was going to try, if only for Carlos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so this was half way written about a week ago and I just finished it tonight. Because Courtney decided to crawl up my ass until I did. XD Her nagging is the stuff of nightmares...but I love her anyways, because she made me write and gave me some epic ideas for things that...I would have never even thought of. And then Jared and she teamed up to nag even more...and just...yeah... For once, I'm thanking Jakii for being the quiet one. XD And she approved the chapter so that is the reason for it being updated tonight. Because in all actuality, this is her story (well...my story to her since I never finished Her Sacrifice...though I do still plan to do that!) and if she doesn't like, I change. _

_Not much else to say about this chapter. Except I did kind of have a few songs that made me write. So if you just want to know what to listen to go find "Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica, "Anytime" by Brian McKnight, "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T. (candlelit version of course) and "Levitate" by Hollywood Undead (though this last one really has nothing to do with the rest...it just came on a lot and I finally just put it on repeat...because it's a good song...)_

_And...this isn't edited...I would do it if I wasn't drinking...it'd be useless at this point. Just saying. But this chapter is a little late.  
_

* * *

He was lost in a dream, where a certain blonde haired man swept him up into his arms and made love to him all night. A dream where while those hands were wrapped around his hips, another set came up around his shoulders and a hot mouth attached itself to his neck. Where he was able to tell both of the men that he loved them with his whole heart and completely mean it.

He was beginning to think that dippy guy from that weird show was right; love is meant to be multiplied, not divided. But explaining something like that to his husband, who despite being totally into this whole arrangement when it came to sex, was totally possessive when it came to the person he loved. Logan was sure a lot of it stemmed from his parents divorcing so early in his life and never having any real role models when it came to love. But that's also what he loved about James, the fact that he was devoted so whole-heartedly to him.

And that's where the guilt kicked in, because no matter how much Logan loved the gorgeous man, he didn't feel complete. It had taken him a little while to realize the full extent of his feelings for Kendall, because really, who falls in love so utterly with a person they've barely known a month? With a relationship based on sex? It didn't fit into his logical brain.

That didn't stop him from dreaming, though. And waking up with only one set of arms around him each morning only broke his heart all over again.

Both he and James had been busier than normal, Logan by choice. So they hadn't really been to any meetings in a little over a month. Logan always claimed he was tired or had a headache and didn't want to deal with people any time James brought it up, which just resulted in the two of them enjoying each other by themselves in ways they hadn't since they first started dating. It was a nice change, but Logan could feel himself getting extremely antsy.

The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that he was afraid he would see Kendall. The thought of seeing the blonde man going off into a room with some random couple and pretending he didn't exist killed him. Sure, it had been his idea that they act like they didn't know each other, but he cursed himself for one of the most moronic ideas he had ever had. How could he pretend that one of the men he loved didn't exist? It was ridiculous to even think it was possible.

But Kendall had agreed to it, and there wasn't much he could do now to change that. It was the right thing to do anyway, they were both married and what they had already done was a violation of those vows. It was cheating. No matter how cavalier they were in their sex lives when it came to swinging, going off together and making love all night while their husbands were none the wiser was cheating. Logan never thought he would be the type of person to do that to James, ever. He hated it almost as much as he hated the fact that he wanted to do it again.

James had been asking him all week if they were going to the meeting that weekend, and he hadn't had the heart to tell him no again. Logan could see his husband was getting antsy too, being so used to having his fantasies played out so often. Not that Logan wasn't getting sexually frustrated as well; he was used to the same thing. Getting to watch his husband fuck someone else always did things to him that nothing else could. He was really messed up in the head.

They arrived early for the first time since they had settled on the debauched club, only a few other couples were actually there that night. Logan could already tell it was going to be a long night, so he settled himself at the bar and sent James out to schmooze with everyone else and pick out the ones he wanted for the night. Again, that guilt was creeping up on him, he didn't feel right picking out another couple to fuck on his own, it wasn't really fair.

And he definitely was _not_ looking for a certain tall, blonde, dream-man who he had been missing like it was nobody's business. No, he was merely looking around at every blonde who happened to catch his eye and make sure it wasn't that certain male so he could either hide or leave. But after another hour, he really didn't think he'd be seeing Kendall that night.

But then it happened again, his heart began pounding in his chest as he caught a wiff of a familiar yet relatively unknown cologne and green eyes locked on him from barely twenty feet away. And god, were they giving him the most heartbreaking look in the world.

No, Logan couldn't handle this tonight. He thought he would be alright if he could just get away, but his heart was telling him something completely different.

He quickly caught James' eye and mouthed 'bathroom' before making his escape. He'd hang out in there for a few minutes and then claim he had to throw up and that would have James taking him home as soon as possible. Logan just couldn't do it. He ran to the bathroom in a quiet corner of the house to hide away for a few minutes.

Maybe if he could calm his heart enough, he may be able to salvage the rest of the night and give James some apology sex. Not that they hadn't already gotten down to the dirty before they ever left their house, but still. He was having such an irrational reaction to seeing the blonde again.

"What is he doing to me?" He murmured to himself, gripping the strands of his hair and tugging softly, his elbows coming down to rest on the counter top that held the sink. "Why can't I get him out of my head?" His eyes were already getting a little moist, but he refused to let himself cry.

XOXOX

When Kendall had spotted the brunette leaning against _their_ spot on the bar as soon as he had walked in the door, his stomach felt as if it had dropped from his body. He wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to smile and cry and run over to sweep the shorter man off his feet all at once. How does one respond to so many conflicting emotions?

Carlos didn't even notice how he hadn't even tried to become a part of the conversation the Latino had struck up with a nearby couple. Kendall inched closer to the bar without even thinking about it. He just wanted to be near Logan, if not with him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him; it had been a little over a month since he had last been able to just watch him and he didn't realize just how much he had missed seeing his face.

When he was a few strides away from the older man, he sighed. Unless he was going crazy, he was sure he could smell Logan from where he stood. It took him back to that night where he wrapped himself around the shorter man and basked in that smell all night. His eyes opened again and distraught brown orbs were fixed on him. He watched Logan stare at him longingly for less than a few seconds before darting away from his spot.

He tried watching where he went, but beyond the small crowd he could only see the top of his head as he darted toward the back hall of the house.

"Kendall? Where are you going?" He hadn't even realized he had begun walking toward where Logan had disappeared to until Carlos asked him that question. He gaped for a moment, floundering for something to say as he looked back in that direction.

"Bathroom." He finally responded hoarsely, his throat felt like sandpaper. Carlos gave him a calculating look before nodding his head.

"Hurry back, okay?"

Kendall nodded before dashing off in the direction he had last seen Logan, dodging a few bodies in the way with insincere smiles and 'sorry's. His instinct told him that Logan was in the bathroom just at the end of the hallway, secluded from the rest of the house and quite private; his heart thudded in his chest as he heard shuffling just behind the door he stopped in front of.

His hands came up to the door frame as he leaned against it, trying to collect himself before he knocked. Could he talk to Logan like he was just another person without wanting to hold him in his arms? Could he look into those beautiful brown eyes and act like they didn't own a piece of his soul?

No, he knew he couldn't. But he couldn't find it in himself to stay away anymore.

"_Why can't I get him out of my head?_"

Kendall lifted his head to stare at the wooden door between himself and the man from his dreams. He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face; so Logan thought about him just as much as he thought about Logan. The thought shouldn't have made him as happy as it did, but he had come to terms long before that he wasn't complete without the little brunette in his life.

The door opened suddenly and Kendall didn't even think before he was surging forward, catching Logan off guard and pushing the shorter man into the bathroom. Logan's wide eyes stared at him in shock as he forced the door closed behind him and clicked the lock into place. He went to open his mouth but Kendall shook his head.

"Please." He began, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Please don't push me away."

Logan watched as Kendall's face crumpled, his hand coming up to rest on the brunette's cheek while his thumb rubbed softly against his high cheek bone. The older man's eyes slid shut as he embraced the affectionate gesture, tingles spreading from the contact point. A small whimper escaped his throat and Kendall wrapped his other arm around him to pull him closer. Their bodies melded together as perfectly as they had before.

And when their lips met again, Kendall wasn't sure he would ever catch his breath again. His memories did no justice for the real thing.

"Kendall." Logan whimpered, his hands burying themselves into the blonde hair and pulling Kendall impossibly closer. Their lips glided over each other in perfectly un-synchronized rhythm, desperately taking in as much of the other as they could because time was too short for them that night. And Kendall couldn't stand it.

His hands were at the buttons of Logan's white button-up shirt within seconds, popping each one open as carefully as possible so as to not damage the shirt despite his slowly waning self control. Creamy skin was uncovered for his eyes only and he attached his lips to Logan's collar bone, nipping at the silky flesh before using his tongue to soothe over the small marks.

Logan tugged his face back up so they could kiss again, tongues dancing together in need, teeth clacking together every so often in their haste to swallow each other. Kendall pushed the shirt off of Logan's shoulders, using his hands to touch every little bit of skin he could.

It seemed that once Logan could feel the cool air on his skin, all bets were off. Clothes came flying off just as quickly as possible until the two of them were bare to each other; Kendall holding Logan flush against him and reveling in the way the heat from the older man's body warmed him all the way through to his heart. How did he ever think he could be without this feeling for the rest of his life?

His hands tightened minutely on the smaller man's hips before he was pushing him up onto the large counter top. He heard a thump as Logan's head bumped into the mirror behind him, but he knew every bit of self control he possessed had excused itself the moment their clothes hit the ground. Logan moaned deeply, whether out of pain or pleasure, Kendall wasn't sure, but he was going to assume the latter.

The blonde nimbly pulled himself up onto the counter, straddling Logan's hips and grabbing his wrists to hold them against the mirror. He ground their hips together, earning a whimper from Logan as their members slid against each other, the sensitive skin creating a delicious friction. It didn't take but a few more thrusts before he was achingly hard and couldn't handle the teasing.

Kendall moved off of Logan, giving the brunette barely a second before he was grabbing him and forcing him up onto his knees and facing the mirror. Being able to see those chocolate eyes burning into him while he took Logan from behind had him biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Logan had his hands splayed against the reflective surface, his body on display for Kendall's eyes.

Two fingers went into Kendall's mouth for a brief moment before trailing down Logan's back and pausing for a moment at his entrance to circle the puckered hole before pushing inside. His eyes darted back to Logan's and he smirked.

"You're already well prepped." He commented, his husky voice sending shivers down Logan's back.

Logan nodded back, his chest heaving slightly as Kendall thrust his fingers shallowly, missing his prostate by a mere centimeter. He could feel his toes curling each time the blonde missed the mark. "James." Logan gasped out as an answer.

Kendall grinned at him. His normally possessive demeanor wasn't anywhere to be found seeing as how the thought of James plowing into Logan's tight body only made him hotter and more eager to fill the man himself. He brushed against Logan's bundle of nerves one time, enjoying watching the brunette's breath hitch and his hands fist against the mirror as pleasure surged through his being. Then he was replacing his fingers with his cock, popping the head of it against Logan's hole before pushing in without any other warning.

They both groaned in unison. Their bodies fit together in so many ways, it still amazed the both of them how perfect something so wrong was. It wasn't wrong to love, but it was wrong to love someone other than your spouse without letting them know.

Logan didn't want to cheat on James. The man had always been such a perfect specimen of man. Supportive in all his endeavors, loving to a fault, open to anything Logan suggested. Albeit, they weren't perfect _together_ at all times; fighting happened quite often when you were with someone so often. But all in all, their arguments were few comparatively and they loved each moment they had with each other. Logan felt like he was destroying all of that by being with Kendall, but the way his heart responded and his brain responded were two completely different things. And the moment Kendall filled his body as perfectly as James had earlier that evening had his heart taking over all thought processes.

Kendall hissed as he slid out until just the head of his dick remained within that tight ring of muscles before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself once again. He looked forward, watching as Logan's cock bobbed with every thrust of his hips. Logan had leaned even more forward so that his cheek rested against the surface of the mirror, his breath fogging up the space beside his lips. He bit his lip as he pulled their bodies together roughly; Logan's back arched as a well placed thrust had his body crying out in pleasure, a small gasp escaping his lips.

One of Kendall's hands reached around Logan's hip to grasp at his length, sliding down the shaft until he could cup the smaller man's balls in his hands. He rolled them in his palm before moving back up to Logan's cock, still thrusting harshly into his body. Watching Logan's face as he teetered closer and closer to that precipice was something so beautiful, Kendall had to maintain strict control over himself, he was so close already and being able to watch every movement of his hand on that beautiful cock was pushing him.

Logan's body tightened all the way around Kendall's own member as he came, painting the mirror in front of them with white ribbons of cum, Kendall stroking him through his orgasm until the very end. Kendall thrust a few more times until Logan locked eyes with him and smiled lazily, then his eyes were squeezing closed as he released within Logan's body, his jaw clenching as he rode out the waves with a few slow moves. His forehead rested on the space between Logan's shoulder blades as he slipped out of his body and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"Kendall..." Logan began, his own voice coming out breathy as he slumped even closer to the mirror, his forehead resting against his forearm.

Kendall shushed him with a small sound, kissing his back as he wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him close. "I can't, Logan. I can't stay away from you."

Logan didn't respond, only nodded his head as he tried to regain his breathing. He definitely needed something to drink, and to probably get off the marble counter top, but he was afraid to break the atmosphere for something as trivial as comfort. He wanted to stay within the blonde's arms for as long as he could manage.

Kendall seemed to sense the smaller man's need as he slid off the hard surface, reaching forward to pull Logan to the ground as well. Logan stood on shaky legs for a moment, leaning his hands against the counter before turning around and launching himself into Kendall's arms. His eyes moistened as he buried his face into the crook of the younger man's neck, breathing him in as much as he could in those last few moments before he had to leave the bathroom. He was sure James was looking for him by then, but he didn't want it to end.

They hugged for a minute more before pulling apart and giving each other a sweet kiss, a far cry from their rough and urgent motions from before.

Kendall began helping Logan get dressed in his clothes once again, smoothing out any wrinkles that he had caused until the brunette looked the exact same as he had before the blonde had forced him back into the bathroom. Logan smiled at him before returning the favor, making them both look as normal as they could on the outside.

Logan was at a loss for words as he stared up at Kendall. He began to walk away without another word, but Kendall grabbed him, his hands coming up around his face as he leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you." He murmured, a demure smile on his face, as if he expected Logan to freak out on him and found the idea adorable. "I'm going to call you on Monday. And we are going to see each other. Because _this_," He pointed between himself and Logan in the almost nonexistent space. "This isn't going away. And I'm not going to pretend you aren't a part of my life. Not anymore. I can't." His tone left no room for argument, but his eyes still pleaded with Logan to agree.

Logan looked down for a moment as he bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. What was with him and demanding men? "Okay." He finally answered, leaning up to kiss the blonde again. "We'll talk more on Monday." He pulled out of Kendall's arms and walked to the door, pausing as his hand his the doorknob. "I love you, too." He half smiled at the taller man who looked as if he had just been given a Christmas gift early.

He closed the bathroom door behind him as he exited into the hall, preventing Kendall from jumping him once again. Logan's heart was pounding in his chest, just as much as it had the first time he told James those same important words.

"Logan!"

Sometimes, Logan wondered if James had a honing beacon in his brain that focused on whoever was thinking about him. The taller brunette looked worried as he came up to his husband, his hands gripping the shorter man's shoulders as he examined him.

"Are you okay, baby? You've been gone for a long time."

Logan stared up at him bemusedly, had it really been a while since he first left? James's hands went to Logan's forehead as he brushed a few drops of sweat away.

"You're kind of clammy." He murmured. Logan batted away his hand with a small grin, trying to make it seem a little pathetic as he tried to stick with the plan from earlier. He wasn't sure he could be with anyone else that night besides his husband.

"I may have thrown up." He mumbled, leaning into his husband's shoulder as James's arm came around his shoulder. He began leading Logan from the house.

"Okay, we're going home then. You need to rest and get some fluids in your body. Why didn't you tell me you were sick tonight?" James rambled worriedly as he grabbed their jackets and then lead Logan to the car.

Logan smiled at him. "I love you." He said, still amazed that he could still mean it with most of his being seeing as how he felt the same way for Kendall. James smiled back at him, a little confused.

"I love you, too, baby. But we need to focus on making you feel better." Then he was right back into that mode that sometimes drove Logan nuts, especially when he only had a small head cold. But he couldn't be too irritated, it had been an amazing night.

When Kendall finally heard Logan and James walking away from the door he made his own way back into the house. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought of how sweet James had been when he thought Logan had thrown up, at least he knew that Logan would be taken care of even if he had been lying. It kind of shocked him that he didn't have any jealous feelings towards the taller man, none at all.

Carlos was in front of him before he even realized he was back into the slightly less crowded living area of the large mansion. The Latino was looking up at him in concern.

"Everything okay?" The caramel colored man asked, his hand coming up to squeeze his bicep. Kendall nodded, leaning down to peck his husband on the lips.

"Can we go home? I wasn't feeling too great back there, and I just want to be home and cuddle tonight." He admitted, pouting slightly in that way he knew Carlos couldn't resist. He wanted his post coital snuggle, and if that meant he was going to be doing it again with his husband, he was totally okay with that. "I love you."

Carlos raised an eyebrow at him and smirked confusedly. "I love you too. Let's get you home so we can get you better." He lightly rubbed Kendall's stomach in an affectionate way before leading them out of the house.

He wasn't sure anybody had ever had a better night than he just had.


End file.
